Animals
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: NC-17. NaruHarem. NaruFemSasu. The slave business was a mean one. Black markets, cunning merchants, fierce competitors and demanding customers were just a part of the problem. The biggest was the slaves themselves. Inspired by 'Spartacus: Blood and Sand'.
1. Chapter 1

_**ANIMALS**_

_Genre(s)_ – Erotica/(Dark) Romance/Fantasy

_Rating_ – NC-17

_Warning(s)_ – Harem, Alternate Universe, Character Deaths, Gender-bending, (Slight) OOC, Bi

_Main Pairings_ – Naru/Harem, Naru/FemSasu

_Full Summary:_

The slave business was a mean one. Black markets, cunning merchants, fierce competitors and demanding customers were just a part of the problem. The biggest was the slaves themselves. Breeding slaves who were bigger and stronger than you required skill. You had to break them with kindness and cruelty. You had to gain their respect and fear. And even then there are a few who must be kept under strict observation. Especially if they were never meant to be yours.

_He_ hailed from an icy wasteland. He's a king of the arctic, a warrior who has braved the harshest weather and survived the coldest winters, a predator who has hunted the greatest beasts. His kind was strong, bold and feared throughout the lands. He shouldn't have been yours.… Inspired by _Spartacus: Blood and Sand. _

000

Naruto fought against his restraints, but slipped. His horns got stuck in the bars of his cage and he struggled to free them. The cage he was kept in was much too small. He couldn't stand upright and it was too narrow for him to sit down. He had been crouching for hours. His legs were shaking from the strain. He was dizzy and nauseas. He was hungry, tired and dirty. He tried to breathe around his gag, but it was difficult. His horns were still stuck, forcing his body into an even more unnatural position. His aching back screamed in protest.

This was the third day he had been put on display on the black markets of Konoha. He had stopped trying to call out for help on the second, realizing it was no use. The crowd merely stared at him, eyes wide in fear and amazement. They were intrigued by him, but didn't dare get too close.

The merchant who was trying to sell him had deliberately put him in a small cage to make him seem smaller, but the people were not so easily tricked.

'C'mon people! Step right up! Don't be scared!' He called out to an elderly couple that couldn't seem to take their eyes off of Naruto. 'Interested?'

The man yelled out in surprise when the merchant tried to drag him closer to the cage. He pulled himself free and angrily stomped away with his wife.

'Come now, he wouldn't harm a fly!' The merchant's name was Kakuzu. He had been feeding Naruto cheap wine and berries with a high alcohol percentage to keep him disorientated and weak. Last night he hadn't even bothered to clean him or his cage, forcing him to stand in his own waste. The longer it took for him to sell Naruto the worse the neglect would become. And, from the looks of it, no one wanted him. He was too intimidating. No one wanted a slave that strong unless they could be assured that he was trained. Black market slaves were rarely trained. They were disobedient, diseased, often infertile, tried to escape and were very poorly taken care of. A majority died within a year after purchase. Kakuzu had lowered the price several times, but it wasn't enough.

'Look, darling, this gentleman has caught a satyr.' A young woman and her male companion stopped before his cage and stared at him in amazement. They were standing much closer than any of the others who'd appeared interested.

'Is that a satyr? It's awfully big. I thought they were much smaller.' The man said, eyeing Naruto disdainfully. He didn't seem as enthusiastic as his mate.

Naruto lifted his head, trying to look healthy and non-threatening. The only way out of the wretched cage was if he was bought. He desperately wanted to get out. He focussed on the female. She seemed to be the bravest of the two.

'You're absolutely right, my dear sir!' Kakuzu stepped forward, presenting the couple with his biggest fake smile and ushering to stand even closer. 'This right here is a minotaur. Much more useful than satyrs. They're strong and fit creatures. Perfect for labour.'

'_Really?_' The woman gushed, her eyes glued to Naruto's muscular physique. She lowered her gaze to his crotch. 'My father breeds minotaurs. What species is it?'

Kakuzu's smile froze. 'Species?'

'Yes, _species_. Surely you know that much.'

Kakuzu glanced at Naruto, who was trying his damndest not to faint in front of potential buyers. Within two seconds, the merchant seemed to realize something. The woman wanted Naruto badly. His smile returned, wider and brighter than before. 'I'm afraid I don't know exactly what kind it is. My knowledge on minotaurs is rather limited, I must confess.'

'Where did you catch it?'

'It was in the northern mountains. It was walking through the woodlands by itself so I figured it had gotten separated from its herd.'

'The northern mountains?' The woman mumbled.

'Is it feral?' Her mate asked. He had pulled a silk handkerchief out of his pocket and was holding it to his nose.

'No, I assure you, it's very tame. I wouldn't dare sell a violent or aggressive slave. I have a reputation to uphold.'

The man looked unconvinced. He stared at the bottom of the cage. 'Is it housebroken?'

'I want it.' The woman said suddenly. 'How much is it?'

'355 coins.' Kakuzu answered immediately.

The woman's excitement faltered slightly. 'It says '55 coins' on the sign.'

'Oh, dear me, seems the '3' has been wiped out.' Kakuzu lied smoothly. 'I'm terribly sorry. The price is 355 coins or 400 if you buy the cage with it.'

The woman mulled it over. 'I'll give you 250 for both.'

'Deal!' Kakuzu clapped his hands together. 'They're yours. For a mere 20 coins I'll help you bring them to your house.'

'That won't be necessary.' The woman said. She gestured behind her and a small group of human slaves appeared. 'Load the minotaur onto the cart and bring it to the house.'

The slaves bowed before setting to the task. Some of them were hesitant, but eventually helped the others when they realized that Naruto was not going to attack them.

His legs almost gave out on him several times on the way. One of the slaves had poured water on him to cool him down which he was grateful for. When he had pointed at the gag, silently asking for something to drink the slaves shook their heads.

'I'm sorry, but we cannot remove any of your bonds until our masters return.' One of them said. 'Please, hang on a little longer.'

Two hours had passed before the couple returned from the black markets. The woman shrieked when she saw him in the hallway.

'What is it doing _inside_? Can't you see that it's filthy. Take it to the atrium and hose it down, cage and all.' Naruto nodded at his chains as the slaves moved him once again. 'Yes, yes, we'll remove your chains soon.'

After ten minutes of having hot water poured and splashed onto him, they finally removed his bounds and released him from his cage. The couple was standing far away from. They were surrounded by large, mean-looking slaves who carried weapons. They stared at him as he rubbed his wrists and stood straight. The male took several steps back in shock at seeing Naruto's true height.

'It's massive!' He choked out in fear.

'It's marvellous!' The woman replied giddily. She was bouncing on the spot. 'Bring the largest tub and the soap!'

Naruto allowed the slaves to wash him. It would be useless to try and escape now. He was too weak. He'd have to endure it for a few more weeks. He would be obedient and work hard until he reached his full strength. Then nothing would stop him. He gratefully accepted the water and small plate of food one of the human slaves offered him.

'Oh, look. Isn't it the most wonderful creature you've ever seen!' The woman bounded over to him and even dared to touch him before her mate grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

'Don't get too close. We don't know if it's tame yet.'

'Oh, please. If it was going to attack it would have done so already.'

'I can't believe I paid 250 coins for the beast. Why on earth would you want to spend so much money on another minotaur? Your father owns the biggest minotaur empire in Konoha.' The man complained. 'How do we even know the merchant was telling us the truth? It doesn't look like a mountain creature to me. It's too tanned.'

'Have you ever been to the top of a mountain, love? The sunlight is very harsh up there.' The woman said. 'And you paid 250 coins because this isn't just any minotaur, love. This is a northern Mountain Majora. They're rare and extremely valuable. That merchant thought he had tricked us out of our money. But it's worth several hundred times the price we paid for it. Especially if we can train it to become a breeding bull.'

The man looked at his mate in shock. 'Well, that changes things.'

'Yes, indeed. And when you present it to father as a gift I'm confident that he'll bless our marriage.'

The man's face lit up like a torch. 'Then we must ensure that it looks the best it possibly could when your father sees it.'

The woman giggled. 'I'll get the jewellery!'

Naruto watched the couple leave as he munched on his apple. He took a large sip of his water before approaching one of the other slaves. 'What's a breeding bull?'

The slave looked up in surprise. 'You, if you're lucky.'

'How so?'

'Well, you heard them, didn't you. You're rare and valuable, big, powerful _and_ you're easy on the eyes, especially once the masters have dolled you up a bit. You're the type of slave that the social elite love to add to their collection. They would pay a fortune for your offspring and twice as much for a bottle of your sperm.'

Naruto raised his eyebrow. 'And that's good?'

'Definitely.' The slave said, nodding to himself. 'Life doesn't get any better than that if you're a slave. Of course, there's still a difference between breeding bulls. Some are worth more than others. The most valuable breeding bull is called a prized bull. They bring in the most money and, in return, they get the best food, best room, best of everything. There are free people living in Konoha that don't live as well as a prized bull.'

'And I could be a prized bull?'

'If you're lucky.' He repeated with a smile. Most of his teeth were missing. 'Konoha is the slave capital of the world after all. You're not the only rare creature roaming these lands. You're probably not even the only rare minotaur. But I wouldn't be too worried. Even if you don't become a prized bull you'll still live a decent life.'

'Where's my little breeding bull? Oh, there it is!' The woman and her mate entered the atrium, followed by a gaggle of slaves holding expensive accessories. 'Do you have a name, sweet thing?'

'Naruto.'

She muttered his name several times before shrugging. 'We'll see if you get you keep it. Now come here.'

Naruto obeyed.

'Remove your cloth.'

Naruto blinked at her. He stared down at the only piece of clothing he had. Even though the slaves had tried their best to rinse it, it was still stained with blood and other bodily waste. Also, it smelled horrible. He looked back and noticed one of the female slaves was carrying a bundle of white silk. Sighing, Naruto got undressed.

The couple and their slaves stared wide-eyed at his crotch. 'Oh my…'

Naruto failed to understand the reason for their shock and waited for his next order. He was led inside of the house to the couple's personal baths by two other male slaves. They washed him again, more thoroughly this time, and used scented soap and oils.

'Sarutobi Hiruzen is the head of the Sarutobi clan. He owns the land on which the Sarutobi clan lives and he owns the business in which most of its members work. Officially, he is the master of every household on Sarutobi property, but he rarely mettles in matters that happen outside of his own, especially matters concerning people's personal slaves. You will address him respectfully as 'Dominus'. You will address his wife as 'Domina'.'

'Your duty as a breeding bull will be to impregnate as many kaus as the Dominus orders you to. In case you didn't know, a kau is a female minotaur used as a breeding slave. You will also have to produce a certain amount of sperm. It is counted per filled bottle which will be sold to other breeders, mostly amateurs. Although you will be working with other breeding bulls, do not make the mistake of thinking they are your friends. They are not. They are your competition. The luxury available to you will depend on your popularity among customers, how much demand there is for your offspring and sperm, and your obedience. If you manage to become a prized bull, you will not only be competing with breeding bulls from the Sarutobi business, but every breeding slave in Konoha, regardless of their race or species.'

'How many prized bulls does the Sarutobi business own currently?' Naruto asked as the slaves attacked his hair with a comb.

'One. Every breeder has only one prized male breeding slave, mainly because they each specialize in one particular race. Our prized bull is Kakashi. He's won the title of best breeding bull for two decades straight. He's the first bull to have ever won a show as well. But he's not the only one you need to watch out for. There's Jiraiya. He used to be the prized bull before Kakashi came along. He's a White Stag Minotaur.'

'Don't forget about Gai. He's been Kakashi's rival for several years.' The other slave added.

'Anything else I should know?'

'The clan who owns the land next to us is the Hyuuga clan. They breed serpents and amphibians. The amphibians are alright, but the serpents are a nasty bunch. They're always sneaking into our grounds. They poison the kaus, killing them or rendering them infertile. They sabotage the gates, raid our pantries and smash the valuable bottles of sperm.'

'And you let them?' Naruto flinched as they pulled at a knot in his hair.

'We can't prove that they did it unless we catch one of them. They're slippery little whores, serpents. Horrible creatures. But they're very valuable. They're not just used for breeding either. Their poison is worth a small fortune per vial. They use it for medicine and stuff.' The slave struggled to free the comb from Naruto's locks. 'Your hair is a mess. When's the last time you combed it?'

'Since I got captured.'

The slaves stopped. 'How did it happen?'

'I got ambushed by a group of deviants. I was winning until one of them pulled out a tranquilizer. When I woke up I was chained in a small cage on the black market.' Naruto said half-truthfully.

'Sounds like Kakuzu's doing.'

'That was the merchant's name. Is he famous around here?'

'Infamous, more like. His family are the ones who introduced mantures on the black market. His father was the first. Came here with a load of lycan cubs, selling them as pets to young children. It didn't take long before everyone wanted one. They've sold everything from mermaids to imps over the years. But it's mostly Kakuzu's doing that everyone around here thinks you're all dumb animals.'

'After a while, Konoha had enough mantures to begin breeding them on their own. So now Kakuzu and his band of thieves have to travel far and wide in search of rare species to keep up. He's been in the business for years and has lived longer than any human I know so a lot of us have come to believe that he himself might be a manture or at least half.'

'Why aren't they going against their masters? Why aren't they fighting or trying to escape?'

The slave shrugged. 'Most of them don't know any better. They were born and raised as slaves.'

Naruto scowled. 'It is not right.'

The couple entered the baths. 'Is it clean yet? I think we've waited long enough.'

The slaves stood up and bowed. 'We have finished washing him, Domina.'

'Good. Take it back to the atrium so that we can mark and decorate it. And hurry. Father will be here any minute.'

'Yes, Domina.'

The two slaves dried Naruto briefly before bringing him back to the open court. He sat on the tree stump and stared at the couple as they bickered over what material to decorate him with.

'Gold and rubies would look best on him.'

'But it's so expensive.'

'Father would never allow me to marry a stingy man.'

The man stuttered. He scowled before signalling the slaves to go ahead. 'Fine, but this goes out of our wedding budget, just so you know.'

Naruto's good mood from being freed of his cage and fed quickly evaporated when the slaves approached him, armed with what looked like torture tools. The sun was setting by the end of it, and he was ready to forget his plan and escape that night. They had put a gold ring through his septum and several through his pointed ears, loaded his horns with trinkets and burned a leaf symbol as well as large 'S' on his forearms. He rather liked the ruby necklace and the silk wrap, but not enough to forgive them for poking him with needles.

'Gorgeous!' The woman gushed, circling him. 'Come. Father has arrived and I can't wait any longer. Love, you hold it. Remember what we discussed. Don't fidget! It won't bite.'

'I'm not fidgeting. I'm excited.' The man lied as he cautiously shuffled towards Naruto. 'Come, uh… beast. Follow me.'

Naruto glared at man, but obeyed. He smelled food. If he behaved they might give him some. But once they had arrived in the dining area, it was not the feast that had captured his attention. There was an older couple sitting at the table. They wore clothing similar to that of the younger couple so he correctly assumed that they were Sarutobi Hiruzen and Biwako. Next to Hiruzen sat another man with eyes like moons and long brown hair. He was accompanied by a slave. A serpent. And she was dancing sensually to the soft music. 'Hiruzen,' the man began after clearing his throat, 'I present to you your gift in the hopes of winning your blessing and your daughter's hand in marriage.'

The moon-eyed man sneered in disgust. 'What _is_ that?'

Hiruzen slowly stood up. 'Is that… Is that a-'

'A Mountain Majora! Isn't it spectacular!' The young woman said, reaching a higher pitch every time she opened her mouth. She seated herself next to her mother.

'We do not refer to a minotaur as 'it'. Where did you find him?'

'We were walking near the black markets, on our way home from the temple, when we spotted it. The merchant selling it had no idea how rare a creature he had in his possession.' The young man lied smoothly.

'How much did you pay for him?' Biwako said.

'250 coins precisely.'

'That's a lot of money for such an ugly beast.'

Hiruzen glared at the man sitting next to him. 'Hiashi, we all know you're not fond of minotaurs. No need to remind us every time you come to visit.'

'I just don't understand how you can surround yourselves with such morbid muscle heads.'

'Breeding minotaurs has been in our family for generations.' Biwako snapped. 'A tradition which will not stop simply because our neighbour doesn't like the way they smell.'

Hiashi gave her snobbish sneer. 'I cannot help it that I prefer the company of a more ethereal race. One well-known for their beauty and grace.'

'As well as their cunning and overall malevolent personalities.'

'I prefer to see it as intelligence. Something which minotaurs, in my opinion, lack.'

'You _do_ realize that the snake is a universal symbol for evil, don't you?'

'Now, now, calm down. No need to get nasty, you two.' Hiruzen said. He gestured to Naruto. 'Come here, let me take a good look at you.' Like his daughter, Hiruzen did not appear to be afraid of him in the slightest despite the apparent difference in height and size. 'Yes, you are a beauty.'

'Speak for yourself.' Hiashi said coldly. 'Sasuke, come here. I don't want you touching that creature.'

The serpent stopped dancing. As she walked by Naruto caught a glimpse of two round, perky breasts when her already revealing robe slid off one shoulder. She quickly covered herself again, but Naruto had already seen the silver chain dangling between her pink nipples as well as the red-pinkish scales around them. She walked as elegantly as she had danced, slowly with her hips swaying provocatively with every step until she stood next to her Dominus. He continued to stare at her. He was fascinated by the way she swished her tail, the way her long forked tongue slid in and out of her slightly parted lips, the way she moved her lithe and hairless body and even the star-shaped marking on her nose. It was not the first time he had been attracted to a female from another race.

'Hiashi, would kindly tell your tailor to take more accurate measurements when making clothes for your slaves. I am convinced that everyone in Konoha has seen her naked.'

'My dear, Biwako, that is the point. She is perfect advertising. Even your wretched beast can't take its eyes off of her.'

'I am very much in love with my wife, thank you very much.' Hiruzen replied.

'I was referring to the minotaur.' Hiashi rolled his eyes, failing to see the humour. 'Sasuke, my sweet, does the beast's stare make you uncomfortable?'

The serpent looked at Naruto for the first time. Her big black irises trailed over his large body. Although she had appeared perfectly unbothered by him before, she suddenly hid herself behind her master. 'Yes, Dominus.'

'Would you be so kind as to remove your creature from the room. My Sasuke is very delicate. Look, she's shaking in fear of it.' Hiashi gently caressed her cheek.

'Your serpent can leave if _it's_ so afraid of _him_.' Biwako barked.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. 'Do I detect animosity?'

'Certainly not.' Hiruzen laughed before his wife could say another word. 'Moegi, could you take my gift to my wagon? Give _him_ something to snack on while _he_ waits.'

Naruto didn't want to leave. He wanted the serpent to say something else in that soft hissy voice or continue dancing. Also, they hadn't given him anything from the feast yet.

'Should I take him to your house for you?'

'No, that's alright, Udon.'

'It's no trouble at all.' The man said, apparently eager to be seen as a capable spouse by his mate's father.

'Well, if you're sure.'

'Come! Uh…'

'Oh, by the way, father, its name is Naruto.' Moegi said, winking at her mate.

'_His_ name, my child. And that's a splendid name. I'll let him keep it.'

'Naruto, this way.' Udon said, puffing out his chest. Once out of sight from the others, Udon hastily increased the distance between himself and Naruto. 'G-get in the wagon.'

Naruto didn't move. He stared at the gates at the end of the broad street. They were still open. But his legs were still hurting and he was tired. He might be able to outrun the jumpy man, but he might not be able to outrun whoever came after him once it was known that he had escaped. So he relented and did as he was told.

By the time Naruto had arrived at Hiruzen's house he could barely walk. Udon was greeted at the entrance by a young man his age. They hugged like brothers.

'Konohamaru! It's good to see you're still up. I wasn't sure what to do with the beast once I had delivered it.'

'Beast?' Konohamaru's eyes fell on Naruto. 'Is-is… is that a…'

'Yes, it's a northern mountain something. Now, can you please take it off my hands? I've had about enough of it.'

'Gladly!' Konohamaru dashed forward and grabbed Naruto's hand. He dragged him inside the house after saying goodbye to Udon and led him into a well-lit room. 'Now, this is a _bull_! Look at you. You must be tired.'

Naruto nodded. 'Yes.'

'Yes… what?'

'Yes, Dominus?'

Konohamaru laughed. 'No, no, that title belongs to my father. You refer to me as the lanista. I will be training you in your duties. As such, it is also my responsibility to make sure that you are well-rested and healthy.'

Naruto stared uncertainly at him. 'May I rest, lanista?'

'Yes, yes, of course. I'll bring you to your chamber.'

Once Naruto had arrived at the room, he didn't even care that it was more like a cage. All he cared about was the bed. He limped towards it, dropped himself on it and he was gone. He didn't even hear the door to his 'room' snap shut nor the turning of the key.

The next morning was like a blur. Naruto had been woken up early by Konohamaru for a health examination. He was ushered out of bed by a few house slaves and into a room that resembled a torture chamber where the house slaves took off his clothes and left. Konohamaru positioned him in front of a chair. He looked a flustered.

'Tsunade will be arriving shortly. She is the most renown doctor in Konoha and a member of the social elites. You will speak only when spoken to. You will answer all of her questions truthfully and instantly. If you struggle you will be tranquilized. I'd rather not do that so behave.'

'Yes, lanista.'

Tsunade was a tall human woman with blond hair, amber eyes and massive breasts which her expensive robes did little to conceal. Her assistant was more modestly dressed, had short black hair and was carrying a large bag.

'Is this the slave you wish for me to examine?' Tsunade said, flinging her mantle towards her assistant who barely caught it.

'Yes, doctor.'

'You want me to conduct a full examination?'

'Yes, doctor.' Konohamaru repeated, smiling politely at the woman.

'Leave us.'

'A house slave will be standing outside the door in case you need my help.' Konohamaru said before closing the door.

Tsunade didn't seem to have heard. Her eyes seemed to be scanning Naruto as if she could tell what was wrong with him just by looking at him. 'What is your name?'

'Naruto.'

'Is that your real name?'

'Yes.'

'How old are you?'

'Sixty-nine.'

Tsunade turned to her assistant. 'How old would that make him in human years, Shizune?'

'In his early twenties?'

'Wrong! He's a teenager. How many times do I have to tell you to examine the horns. His horns are very light and spotted which means they're still growing and developing. Pay attention!' Tsunade roared. 'You can redeem yourself if you tell me what species he is.'

Shizune fidgeted uncertainly. 'Hiruzen said that he was a northern-'

'Am I asking you what he said? No, I think not. I'm asking you what species you think he is.'

Shizune paled and stared at Naruto. She swallowed hard before approaching him. 'Based on the colour and thickness of his skin, he lives in cold climates with harsh sunlight.' Shizune continued to touch him softly, muttering to herself.

'And?' Tsunade said impatiently. 'What do you think?'

'I think Hiruzen has made a mistake. He's not a Mountain Majora.' Shizune's face lit up when Tsunade nodded, giving her a boost of confidence. 'In fact, I don't think he's a minotaur at all. I think… he's an Arctic Warland.'

Naruto snapped his neck towards her in surprise. He had never bothered to correct the others in fear of being sent back. He had gone through a lot of trouble repressing his urge to growl and show his fangs as they insulted him intentionally or not. He didn't know what to expect now that his secret had been exposed. He glanced at the doctor, wondering what was going to happen to him.

Tsunade smiled. 'What gives it away?'

Shizune cleared her throat. 'He has a long, thick and hairless tail. It's shape and weight indicate that it's used for balance, especially during running. He has paws with very large claws and he also has sharp teeth. These things tell me that he's either carnivorous or omnivorous. Minotaurs are herbivores.'

'Very good, Shizune. I'm proud of you.' Tsunade clapped shortly, looking impressed. 'Now, what do we know about warlands?'

'Warlands are powerful apex predators. They prey on large mammals like most bovines, elephants, orcs and even minotaurs.'

Naruto didn't like where this was going. He doubted that Hiruzen would keep him if he knew that his precious breeding bulls were his natural prey.

'However, they are also very closely related to minotaurs. In fact, it's not uncommon for them to mate and produce hybrid offspring.' Tsunade added. She glanced at Naruto, giving him a penetrating look, 'Pureblood warlands are notoriously difficult to catch. They are extremely rare and extremely valuable. Even a common warland could be worth more than the entire Sarutobi enterprise. No need to look so fearful. I honestly doubt that Hiruzen would sell such a priceless specimen.'

Naruto visibly relaxed.

'Shall I start the examination?' Shizune said, eager to impress her teacher again.

Tsunade frowned at her. 'You've already examined him. You should already be able to tell what's wrong with him.'

Shizune faltered. 'W-well, he's a little underweight…'

'And?'

'He has a light rash on his inner thighs. Probably from being kept in an unhygienic environment. Nothing a little ointment can't fix.'

'And?'

'Um…' Shizune glanced at Naruto, running her eyes over his naked body to see what she missed. 'Uh… Oh! His gums! They're a little infected. That's due to a poor diet. It's likely been a long time since he last ate meat.'

'Did you feel any broken or dislocated bones?'

'No.'

'Look at how he's standing. Does the way he's leaning on his left foot seem normal to you?'

Shizune's eyes were cast down, her confidence shattered. 'N-no…'

'Right.' Tsunade sighed. 'Now it's time to test his fertility.'

Naruto wasn't sure what to expect. Although he hated to admit he was impressed that the women had managed to guess his race and see what ailed him, but he was far from enjoying himself. He wanted to go back to sleep.

'Well?' Tsunade snapped after a moment of silence, making both Naruto and Shizune jump out of their skins. 'Don't just stand there. Milk him!'

Shizune jumped. 'Oh, you want me to… right.'

'I've shown you how it's done. Shouldn't be too much to ask.'

'No, of course not.' Shizune stumbled towards him in her haste. She stared at his crotch, seemingly paralyzed with nerves before taking a big breath and grabbing his cock.

Naruto froze. He clenched his fists to keep himself from attacking her as she kept stroking him gently. He knew that the doctor had her eyes trained on him. He also knew that he would be tranquilized if he tried anything funny. He began to growl when she cupped his balls, but it didn't stop her. Shizune appeared to be more afraid of her teacher than him.

'It's not working. He's still not erect.'

'Then you're not doing it right.' Tsunade rolled her eyes in exasperation. She stood and pushed Shizune out of the way. She grasped his cock more firmly, rubbing it in steady strokes and tickling the head. Just as his groin started to tingle, she suddenly stopped and glared up at him. 'You are a stubborn one. Sit down.'

Naruto blinked at her. He sat down.

'Lift your feet up and drop your legs to the side.'

Naruto hesitated. He didn't like being exposed, let alone with his legs in the air. When he didn't do as he was told Tsunade stormed towards the door, ready to inform the house slave waiting outside that he wasn't cooperating. He quickly lifted his legs. The two women stared at him, wondering if it was safe to continue. He felt ashamed. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as the women whispered to each other and stared at his half-hard cock.

'It'll be quicker if we both do it. He's no longer standing on his ankle so he shouldn't be in pain anymore. We've already spent too much time on this one so let's just get it done.'

The women walked over to him. Naruto yelped in surprise when Shizune dropped to her knees and began to suck on his balls. Tsunade was leaning over her, taking as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. They wanted him to cum. They probably needed his sperm to check his fertility.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to envision something that would help him climax. He thought about Mei and the night she had taken his virginity. He thought about the two minotaur sisters who had seduced him, mistaking him for one of the many bulls that travelled there for mating season. He thought about the pretty Snow Lepor who had walked into his shelter during a snow storm, thinking it was empty, and the way she had bended over and shaken her hips at him. He remembered spying on two female polar selkies rubbing each other with their genitals.

'He's close. Get the vial.'

Naruto scowled, having been snapped out of his fantasies. He desperately tried to think of something else, feeling his climax slipping away. And that's when he remembered her. The serpent and her dancing, her hairless body, her forked tongue, her pierced nipples, her soft hisses – he ejaculated.

'Don't worry about spilling it. We only need one vial. Wrap his ankle tightly and tell the house slave that we're finished.'

Naruto hazily watched Tsunade pull a strange device out of the bag they had brought with them. She poured some of his semen into it. When Shizune returned she blocked his view of the rest. He sat awkwardly in the chair until Konohamaru appeared. Realizing he was still sitting with his legs in the air, he immediately stood up.

'Well, I'm glad everything went smoothly. Did it go smoothly?'

'Yes.'

'Oh, I'm glad.'

'So you've said.'

'When can I expect the result of the test?'

'In about thirty minutes. Or an hour if you keep bothering me.'

'Right. My apologies. I'll leave you to it.' Konohamaru laughed. 'Come, Naruto. There's food waiting for you in your chamber.'

'Oh, before I forget. Shizune inform the gentlemen of our findings so far.'

Naruto swallowed nervously as the doctor's assistant told Konohamaru about what they had discovered while examining him. He watched closely as the lanista's expression changed from worry to disbelief to shock to sheer astonishment. As Shizune yammered on about the proper diet for a warland, Konohamaru slowly turned to face him for the first time since he left him in the care of the two women.

'He's an Arctic Warland?' He whispered, his eyes wide. 'But… but we thought…'

'You thought he was a Mountain Majora, but I can assure you that he's not.' Tsunade stated, still looking at the device and occasionally pressing something. 'I'll have Shizune write down a short list on how to care for a warland, including a well-rounded diet… unless you want to sell him in which case I'd be more than happy to buy him from you.'

'No!' Konohamaru shouted instantly. 'I-I mean, thank you, but he's not for sale.'

'Thought as much.'

Naruto was led back to his chamber by Konohamaru after Shizune had bandaged his ankle. The lanista quickly ordered another slave to fetch some meat from the kitchen before leaving to find his father, excited to inform him of Naruto's true race. He returned shortly with both his parents by his side.

'Yes, yes, now I see it. How could I have made such a mistake?' Hiruzen uttered, gazing adoringly at Naruto as he devoured a whole chicken.

'Yes, it's amazing how lucky we've been this past year.' Biwako deadpanned. 'But this also presents a new problem. We can't put him with the other breeding bulls now. He might eat them.'

'He didn't try to eat us.' Konohamaru replied. 'He was poorly taken care of while being displayed on the black market. He probably hasn't had any meat since he got captured and yet he hasn't attempted anything which is remarkable, even more so if you take into account that he hasn't been trained.'

Hiruzen nodded in agreement. 'He's tame and obedient. It's unlikely that he'll harm the other bulls, especially if we keep him well-fed. Besides he's smaller than most of the adult Majora bulls.'

'And what if he's infertile?'

'The doctor's assistant informed me that he's quite young. In his teens, even. Unless the merchant who was selling him or the hooligans who caught him had somehow poisoned him it's safe to assume that he's fully functional.'

'We don't know for sure until the test results are in. Do you know what you'll do if he isn't?' Biwako demanded, looking at her husband.

'I'll sell him to the highest bidder.' Hiruzen said. 'There are enough people in Konoha who collect exotic slaves. He'll still bring in good money. Let's leave him alone for now. Poor thing probably went through a lot knowing Tsunade.'

Naruto listened in on their conversation even after they locked the door to his chamber.

'What if the test result is positive, father?'

'Then you will introduce him to the other bulls and begin milking him tomorrow.'

'I don't know if that's such a good idea. He's sprained his ankle, you see. He won't be able to endure standing on his feet for too long. It might risk permanent damage.'

'Then take him to public places and advertise him. In any case I want him to meet the breeding bulls tomorrow.'

'Yes, father.'

Naruto couldn't make sense of anything they said after that. They were too far away for him to hear properly. He dipped the piece of bread into the olive oil and munched on it. He was curious about the other bulls. Especially, the prized bull named Kakashi. He might be able to convince them to help him escape or even join him in the attempt. He yawned, ready to fall back asleep and wondered if the cheers he heard later on meant that he had passed the test.

TBC

0000

A/N – _There are a few things I want to clear up before I continue the story. _

_Firstly, the world the story takes place in is steam-punk/ancient Rome kind of deal. It is in no way meant to be historically accurate so if you've spotted things that you know wouldn't have happened or been present in the time of Ancient Rome than that's why. _

_Secondly, as previously mentioned in the summary, this story is partially inspired by the short series __**Spartacus: Blood And Sand**__. Those of you who have seen it will probably see similarities. I've stolen several concepts from them, including the whole 'Dominus/Domina' thing and the 'lanista' who is actually the owner of a gladiator school, but I've used it as a respectful way for a slave to address his trainer/caretaker. _

_Thirdly, I would once again like to point out that this story contains __**gender-bending**__, particularly in the sense that some male characters have conveniently become female (such as Sasuke) and that it's actually an __**erotica**__ and not a specifically a story of romance. I would also like to add that some characters have had their family tree shaken up a bit (such as Konohamaru being Hiruzen's son instead of grandson, Moegi being his sister and not team mate and Asuma, who will appear later on, his older brother). _

_If you have any more unanswered questions don't hesitate to ask me. Comments, criticism and suggestions are welcome and even appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**ANIMALS**_

_Genre(s)_ – Erotica/(Dark) Romance/Fantasy

_Rating_ – NC-17

_Warning(s)_ – Harem, Alternate Universe, Character Deaths, Gender-bending, (Slight) OOC, Bi

_Main Pairings_ – Naru/Harem, Naru/FemSasu

_Full Summary:_

The slave business was a mean one. Black markets, cunning merchants, fierce competitors and demanding customers were just a part of the problem. The biggest was the slaves themselves. Breeding slaves who were bigger and stronger than you required skill. You had to break them with kindness and cruelty. You had to gain their respect and fear. And even then there are a few who must be kept under strict observation. Especially if they were never meant to be yours.

He hailed from an icy wasteland. He's king of the arctic, a warrior who has braved the harshest weather and survived the coldest winters, a predator who has hunted the greatest beasts. His kind was strong, bold and feared throughout the lands. He shouldn't have been yours.… Inspired by _Spartacus: Blood and Sand_.

000

_To __**Cobalt**__ (I couldn't reply with a private message because you're a guest): I realize that some people have trouble with gender-bended characters keeping their original names because of the association. But I'd rather not change the name for that same reason. Even though Sasuke is female in this story, the character is still Sasuke. Changing the name as well as the sex makes me feel like I'm just inserting an entirely different character into the story and conveniently telling people that it's supposed to be a female Sasuke. It also helps me remember who is who. _

_To __**Guest**__ (I couldn't reply with a private message for the same reason): Firstly, thank you for not immediately giving up on the story :) Secondly, I have to warn you that there will be a lot of controversy in this story as it deals with slavery. I can't assure you that there won't be scenes that might make you uncomfortable, but on the flip side, certain parts were meant to make you feel uneasy (such as the sugarbulls). After all, I'm not trying to glamorize slavery. Also I think there's a fine line between erotica and smut. _

000

There was a serpent standing by his bed and it was not the one he had been dreaming about. It was a male. He was hissing threateningly at him, crouched on all-fours. He had no idea how it had gotten inside with the door locked, but he didn't have time to find out.

Naruto was larger and physically stronger, but serpents looked like they were agile and speedy. Not to mention, all it took was one bite for the poison to enter his blood stream and render his bulk useless.

The serpent hissed loudly and feinted a strike. It was quick, almost too fast for him to see. Naruto replied with a deep growl. 'Why are you here? What do you want?'

The serpent stopped hissing, giving him a mean and piercing glare. 'You're the one my sister told me about. The warland.'

Naruto frowned. 'Your sister?'

The serpent didn't answer his question. 'Are you a free-runner or a house-born?'

'What?'

'Are you a free-runner or a house-born?' The serpent slammed the floor with his tail angrily.

'I don't know what you're talking about!'

The serpent sighed. 'Were you born free from a master or were you born as a slave?' He said slowly, as if talking to an idiot.

'I was born free.'

The serpent's demeanor changed. He looked pleased with his answer though Naruto couldn't figure out why. 'You wish to escape?'

'Yes, of course.'

'I'll help you.'

Naruto's frown deepened. 'Why?'

The serpent laughed. 'Because I don't want you here either, warland. My name is Itachi. Yours?'

'Naruto.' He was starting to believe that he was still dreaming. Somehow he went from fantasizing about the beautiful female serpent to having a nightmare. That explained everything.

'Is that your real name?' Itachi hissed.

'Yes. How will you help me escape?'

'The same way I got in. I could unlock the door for you right now.'

'I can't run. I'm injured.'

'You don't have to run. No one guards the house at night.'

'Do not mistake me for a fool, serpent. I will not let you trick me into getting myself killed.'

Itachi's smile vanished. 'You hurt me. Why would I benefit from your death?'

Naruto was extremely suspicious. There were no serpents in the arctic, but he had seen and heard enough to know that they could not be trusted. 'Were you sent by your master to dispose of me?'

'Why would he waste time on you?'

'Because I'm valuable and I belong to his competitor.'

Itachi sighed. 'Was that pride I heard in your voice?'

Naruto blanched. 'No!'

'Are you _proud_ of being the valuable _belonging_ of someone?'

'Silence!' Naruto roared. It echoed through the halls outside his chamber and woke the house slaves.

'I think I'll be going now. It was nice to meet you… Naruto.' Itachi hissed at him in goodbye before jumping towards the door. Naruto stared in amazement as the serpent squeezed himself through the bars, winked at him and left before anyone else saw him.

He didn't sleep. He stayed awake from the ruckus caused by his growl. The slaves had awoken their masters and thought that someone had tried to sneak into the house. They weren't far off. After a while, Konohamaru burst into his chamber, covered in sweat.

'Did you see anyone pass by here?' He asked, looking livid.

Naruto pondered on whether or not he should tell the truth. 'No, lanista. I haven't seen anyone until people started screaming.'

Konohamaru yelled out in frustration. 'Four kaus dead. Four! And seven of them are well on their way to joining them. Hiashi's damned serpents snuck in again. I swear if I see catch them in the act I'll tie them to a milking machine and have the bulls fuck them to death!'

He slammed the door closed, forgot to lock it, came back to lock it and ran away to continue his search. Once the house had calmed down somewhat he returned to check if he was asleep.

'How's the ankle?' Konohamaru handed him a tin case. 'That's ointment for your rash. Tsunade forgot to apply it in her hurry to get to her next patient.'

'Ankle's alright.'

'Then you should get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day for you.'

Naruto nodded distractedly. 'Lanista, who is Hiashi?'

Konohamaru sighed. 'Hiashi is the jealous, backstabbing ingrate who owns the land next to ours. He's the head of the Hyuuga clan and has the largest serpent breeding empire in Konoha. His breeding business has been declared the best in the country on several occasions and, together with his production of poison, made him one of the richest men alive.'

'I take it you don't get along?'

'No, we don't. Hiashi doesn't like competition. In a way, we would be honored that he even considers us competition if it weren't for the fact that he sics his slithering sluts on our defenseless kaus to try and sabotage our business. We pretend to get along for the sake of appearances, but every slave breeder in Konoha knows the truth.'

'Does Hiashi own a prized bull?' Naruto asked, acting stupid.

Konohamaru laughed. 'No, no, he breeds serpents and amphibians. He hates minotaurs and most other bovine mantures. Even more so after his twin brother was trampled to death by one. He has two prized snakes. A pair of Aquila Gorgon siblings. A male and a female. Terribly beautiful and terribly poisonous. One drop could kill us both fifty times.'

'Females can be prized breeding slaves?'

'That depends. You see, the reason why males are often more valuable than the females is because it only takes one bull to impregnate fifty kaus.' Konohamaru explained. He leaned against the wall and yawned. 'Some female mantures give birth to more than one offspring at a time which makes them more profitable. But the most valued female is the one that can get pregnant of several kinds of manture races.'

'And this female gorgon is one of them?'

Konohamaru nodded. 'Aquila Gorgons are capable of reproducing with almost any other manture race in the world, even ones that aren't even reptilian. No one really knows why although some have theorized that it's due to them being on the verge of extinction. Their hybrid offspring have qualities of both parents. Some are hideous, but others are beautiful. The best-looking ones are sold to exotic slave collectors who will put down a lot of coins for them, depending on their rarity.'

'So Aquila Gorgons are rare then?'

'Yes, very rare. So rare that it's ridiculous. Many believe that Hiashi owns the last living specimens. Humans used to kill gorgons for their poison before we started breeding them. A lot of them are endangered which makes them rare. So the fact that Hiashi has managed to build an empire around them is astonishing.'

'Has he ever paired them with a minotaur?'

Konohamaru burst into laughter. 'He would rather die!'

'What about a warland?'

Konohamaru stopped laughing. 'What are you implying?'

Naruto quickly realized he had crossed a line. 'Apologies, lanista.'

'Don't get any funny ideas now.' Konohamaru said seriously. 'That man is our enemy and so is every creature he owns.'

'But aren't his slaves just doing what they're told?' He knew he was pushing it, but he didn't like the way the young man was pointing his finger at him.

Konohamaru clenched his jaw. 'Go to sleep.' He snapped. He shut the door and locked it then he shook it by the bars, pretending to check if they had probably closed.

Naruto could tell from the look he had given him that it was a display of power. He growled and opened the tin case, applying some of the ointment to his inner thighs. He didn't know whether he had done the right thing by lying to Konohamaru, but if he played it right he could earn himself a convenient ally to help him escape. The lanista had told him enough for him to assume that Itachi was one of the Hiashi's prized snakes which meant that the dancing female from the other day was his sister and the prized female. If he was lucky, he might get to see her again. With that thought in mind, he finally went back to sleep.

Konohamaru woke him up early. He sleepily guided him through the halls, having apparently forgotten their last conversation. He stopped right in front of a large entrance somewhere in the far back of the house. There was loud laughter and talking coming from inside.

'This is the mess hall. This is where the breeding bulls eat their breakfast, their dinner and the occasional snack. You will be eating with them from today onwards.' Konohamaru placed his hands on a whip and something that looked like a tranquilizer gun, both which were attached to his belt. With a heavy sigh, he entered the mess hall. 'Alright, everyone, listen up. There's a newcomer today. He will be joining you. I want you to welcome him with kindness. There will be no fighting, bullying or harassment of any sort. It will not be tolerated. I will be eating here as well for as long as it takes for me to be certain that nothing will happen.'

Naruto heard a group of male voices clearly chorus: 'Yes, lanista.'

Konohamaru stuck his head out and motioned for him to come inside. Naruto walked in, and took a few steps back. The breeding bulls were enormous. They were staring at him. Some of them stood up to get a better look and began to whisper. A majority of them seemed to realize he was not a minotaur upon sight and eyed him warily. After a hefty staring competition which he lost, but only because he was outnumbered, he noticed that between the massive, muscular bodies of the bulls were several children.

'Grab a plate, fill it up and take a seat.' Konohamaru said after telling the bulls to sit down.

Naruto did _not_ want to go anywhere near them. But he was hungry and he could smell meat coming from one of the food tables. He walked over to it slowly, grabbed a plate and loaded it with sustenance. He jumped when a hand grabbed his wrist, seemingly out of nowhere. He snapped his head towards the offender.

It was the largest bull he had seen in the room so far. He had impressive horns shaped like those of a water buffalo, spiky grey hair and different colored eyes. There was a scar running through the left one.

'That's _mine_.' He growled, nodding at the pork in Naruto's hand. 'Don't touch it.'

'Kakashi! You will share your food with Naruto. You're not the only meat-eater in here anymore.' Konohamaru snapped.

Kakashi bared his teeth at the lanista. 'I don't want him touching it!'

"Kakashi! I will not ask you a second time!' Konohamaru pulled out the gun and aimed it at the bull.

Kakashi immediately stopped growling. He let go of Naruto's wrist and backed away from him, but not before sending him a menacing glare. Naruto's eyes followed him as he strutted towards a small dining table that stood apart from the rest. It was loaded with nothing but meat and sitting at it was a pretty young kau with long brown hair.

Naruto looked back at the pork and shakily placed it on his plate. He had thought that Kakashi was a minotaur. He had foolishly believed that he was the only warland, the first that the Sarutobi clan owned. But he wasn't. The prized bull he had been told about was a wild warland. Purely carnivorous. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared.

He sat down next to a minotaur that looked like he was the least likely to attack him. The bull stared lazily at him before smiling, which he returned.

'So your name is Naruto?' The bull said after a while. 'My name's Shikamaru.'

'You been here long?' Naruto said around a mouthful of bread.

'I was born here.' Shikamaru chuckled. 'Wouldn't know what life outside of this place is like. Do you?'

'Yes.'

'Do you miss it? Your freedom?'

'More and more every day.'

'Thinking about running away?'

Naruto stopped chewing to glare at Shikamaru who held his hands up surrender. Like he was going to fall for that. He knew Konohamaru was keeping his eyes on him. 'Why are there children here? I thought this was only for breeding bulls.' He asked, nodding at the small bull pouring water into the empty glasses.

Shikamaru laughed. 'That's not a child. That's a sugarbull. They don't get bigger than that.'

'A what?'

'A sugarbull.'

'What is that?'

Shikamaru smirked. 'They are our entertainment. They can be everything from chimeras to small species of minotaurian antelopes. They were surgically modified to fit our tastes.'

Naruto blinked. '…What?'

The minotaur sitting opposite him roared in laughter. 'They're artificial females.'

'Why would we need artificial females. They have real females, don't they?'

'Yes, but we're not allowed to fuck them unless it's to get them pregnant. And we can only get them pregnant if someone has ordered an offspring.'

Shikamaru threw a berry at him. 'Stop trying to steal my new friend, Lee.'

Naruto stared at the sugarbulls and began to feel nauseous. 'Surgically modified?'

'Yep.' Shikamaru caught the look on his face. 'Feel sorry for them?'

'Would you like it if someone split apart your cock and sewed it back as a cunt?'

For some reason the two bulls found that comment hilarious. 'Some of them have had their tongues cut out too. Does that tickle your heart strings as well?'

Naruto frowned at them in disbelief. 'They cut out their tongues? Why?'

'So they can't whine. It's their job to make sure we're happy and satisfied so they have no right to complain. They should be honored. There are women who'd kill to be in their place.'

'Lee!' Konohamaru shouted. 'We do not discuss our private clients!'

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Private clients?' He whispered.

'Human women who want know what a minotaur tastes like.' Shikamaru whispered back. 'It's strictly forbidden so we're not allowed to talk about it.'

'But we do.' Lee snickered. 'By the way, I've never seen anyone get on Kakashi's bad side so quickly. He's usually an alright guy as long he's not hungry or horny. Or both.' He added in afterthought.

'I don't know what I did to offend him.'

'It's probably cause you touched his meat.' Shikamaru said. 'Kakashi's a Wild Desert Warland. They're carnivorous and known for being very possessive. There are a few things he does not want anyone else touching. His meat, his milking machine and his sugarbull.'

Naruto glanced at the "female" sitting beside Kakashi. 'I thought that was a kau.'

'Nope. That's Haku. Prettiest sugarbull in all creation. Dominus found her laying abandoned somewhere near the gates and took her in.'

'She doesn't look very happy. She seems scared of Kakashi.'

'She should be happy. Kakashi killed another bull for her.'

'He _killed_ a bull? Is that even allowed?'

'Of course not. Zabuza was one of the favorites. He came here together with Kakashi. Zabuza was a Wild Swamp Warland. They hated each other, but things really got out of hand when they started fighting over Haku.'

Shikamaru nodded. 'Even more so when Haku choose Zabuza over him. Kakashi couldn't take it, went mad with jealous rage and killed him. Almost killed Haku too if lanista hadn't arrived.'

'Wasn't he punished?'

'Where do you think that scar on his eye came from?'

'And the ones on his back.' Lee added.

'And his arms.'

'And his chest.'

'Well, you get the point. But Kakashi brings in the most coins so he can get away with stuff we would all get killed for. Only person who can really keep him in line is Jiraiya.'

Naruto gulped down his water. 'I've heard about him. Where is he?'

'He prefers to eat alone. The old goat.'

'Is he also a warland?'

'No, he's a White Stag Majora. The rarest of all minotaurs.'

'So why isn't he the prized bull?'

'He used to be. But now he's _old_. And, well, more than a little senile. All that poison from Hiashi's reptilian whores couldn't have done him any good either.'

'They've tried to kill him?'

Lee laughed. 'Never stopped trying to. We think he's been bitten so many times that he's become immune.'

Naruto was beginning to find it disturbing that the two bulls seemed to find everything so amusing. 'Why aren't they trying to kill Kakashi too?'

'They're probably too scared of him. Scared they'll get eaten. They've found bones in his chamber on more than one occasion. And bloodstains. He's eaten a few kaus too.'

Suddenly Naruto wasn't hungry anymore. He pushed his plate away, his stomach churning when he caught another glimpse of Kakashi mauling a large piece of beef. Why would he do that? He was being given enough food. It wasn't like he was starving so why would he unnecessarily kill the kaus? Naruto remained silent as the others continued eating.

'If you're done eating than let's go. We've got work to do.' Konohamaru shouted over the noise once all the food tables were empty.

Naruto was actually grateful to leave the mess hall. The experience had left him more determined to escape and win back his freedom. He could not stay here. He would go crazy. Like the two bulls. He was convinced that something was seriously wrong with both of them.

'Advertising is pretty simple. We go around Konoha, put you on display in some busy plazas and show people what a fantastic and rare creature you are so they'll want to buy your semen. All you have to do is behave and follow my orders. Understood?'

Naruto nodded. 'Yes, lanista.'

'Good. Oh, and no talking. Not a word. Got it?'

Naruto nodded again, wordlessly.

Konohamaru smiled. 'You're a natural. Now let's go.'

Naruto back away when he spotted the cage on the back of the wagon. Even though it was a lot more spacious and comfortable-looking than the one the merchant had thrown him into, it was still a cage. He was not going in there.

'What are you waiting for?' Konohamaru frowned. 'Get in.'

'No.'

'_What_ did you say?'

'No.' Naruto repeated firmly, never breaking eye contact. He didn't care if he was tranquilized. He didn't care if he was whipped.

Konohamaru sighed. 'Naruto, do you know what happens to slaves who don't listen to their masters?'

Naruto steeled his jaw. 'They get punished, I'm guessing.'

Konohamaru narrowed his eyes. 'You're getting cheeky, warland. Sora! Come here!'

One of the sugarbulls that had been present at the mess halls walked towards them, head ducked. She had bright blue hair, big round eyes and four tiny horns. Naruto was once again reminded of a child.

'Come closer. Don't be shy.' Konohamaru said kindly. He gently rubbed the sugarbull's arms. 'Sora, do you remember what I told when you first arrived here. About you being replaceable?'

The sugarbull nodded wordless. Naruto had a bad feeling about this.

'And… do you remember what I said about the breeding bulls? How even the most _valuable_ specimens can suffer the same fate if they cause too much trouble?'

Sora nodded again. Konohamaru smiled before swiftly pulling out the gun and shooting her in the throat. The sugarbull coughed up blood, staggering before falling backwards onto the ground. She spluttered for a minute before going still. Dead. The breeding bulls watching burst into laughter as Naruto's blood ran cold.

'Why did you do that?' Naruto breathed, absolutely mortified. 'She hadn't done anything wrong.'

'You will _not_ question my authority.' Konohamaru snapped coldly, putting the gun back into his belt. 'You will not question my actions and you will not question my orders. Do as you're told.'

Naruto couldn't move even if he wanted to. He was shocked. He looked down at the lifeless body of the sugarbull as blood pooled around it. He had ripped out a number of throats in his lifetime, but it was for the purpose of eating them. That was normal. Natural. Their deaths had meant something. Sora's death had meant nothing. It was horrifically unnatural and meaningless. She didn't deserve to die that way.

'It's _your_ fault she's dead.' Konohamaru said. 'And she won't be the only one if you don't get in the cage _now_.'

Naruto limped towards the wagon, still glancing at Sora. The breeding bulls noticed and began to mock him.

'Aaaaw, look, he's going to cry!'

'He feels sorry for the little whore.'

'Maybe they'll let you keep her heart if you're good!'

'You can hold it to your chest at night!'

They kept calling after him, even as the wagon began to move, acting as if his anguish was the funniest thing in the world. Naruto seethed. He lashed out the closest one and roared. An ear-splitting sound that effectively wiped the smiles off their faces, replacing it with fear. He continued to bare his teeth at them as the distance between them increased, their looks of frightened surprise serving as cold comfort.

When the wagon stopped Naruto's blood had gone from chilly to boiling. He was furious. He didn't know if he could pretend obedience anymore. He wanted to rip out their throats. All of them. Every human he laid eyes on. He hated them. He growled at Konohamaru when he opened the cage.

Konohamaru sighed. 'Listen, we got off on a bad start today. I was still a little grumpy about last night with all the drama. You're probably a little grumpy because your ankle hurts. It happens. So why don't we just start over, okay? The square's at its busiest so now is the best time to present you to the public.'

Naruto was breathing heavily. It took a considerable amount of effort not to attack the lanista. He managed to force himself to smile as he swore to kill them all. Konohamaru returned the smile, completely oblivious.

'Stand on the stage right there. Perfect. I know you're not supposed to stand in the heat of the sun for too long, but the light looks fantastic on you.' The lanista nodded in approval. He cleared his throat. 'Ladies and gentlemen, a moment please! As a representative of the Sarutobi Enterprise and the lanista to our priceless stock, I present to you our latest addition: The Arctic Warland!'

People were rushing forward to get a better look.

'Looks like a minotaur to me. You sure that's a warland?' A man in the crowd yelled.

If Konohamaru was offended, he did not show it. He smiled. 'Yes, sir, I am sure.'

'How can you tell? They all look alike to me.'

The lanista laughed. 'Dear citizens of Konoha. My clan has been breeding minotaurs for generations. I think we'd know the difference.'

'Yeah, yeah, you're experts. But we're not!'

Konohamaru jumped up the stage and stood next to Naruto. 'I'll show you. We'll start from the head and then go down.'

'Where else would you go? Up?'

Konohamaru's smile was beginning to look strained. 'His horns are shaped like that of a gazelle. They're nicely curved and ridged. His face, like minotaurs, looks largely human with the exception of his eyes, his ears and his mouth.'

'Mouth looks normal to me!'

The lanista sighed. 'Both minotaurs and warlands have very large irises in comparison to humans. However, minotaurs have black eyes. Warlands have colored eyes. As you all can see, his eyes are blue. His ears are very long, elfish and pointed. His mouth looks a lot like ours, doesn't it?'

'Yeah.' The crowd agreed, listening with interest.

'Bare your teeth.' Konohamaru whispered to Naruto. He did. The crowd oohed. 'As you can see his mouth is filled with two rows of very sharp teeth. Minotaurs have flat teeth, typical for herbivores. Warlands are either carnivorous or omnivorous. Carnivorous warlands are also called wild warlands. Warlands bare their teeth like this as a warning. When hunting, however, they can spread their mouth even further.'

Naruto fully extended his mouth. The people in the front row backed away.

'Warlands can stretch out the sides of their mouths for full teeth exposure.' Konohamaru explained. 'Let's move on to the torso. Like minotaurs, warlands have broad shoulders and muscular arms. But warlands have claws, which most minotaurs don't. Some alpine minotaurs may have small claws, but they are used for climbing. Warlands use their claws to capture prey.'

'So warlands are basically meat-eating minotaurs?'

'Close, but not exactly.' Konohamaru said, smiling at the woman. 'If you look at his tail you'll notice a bigger difference between minotaurs and warlands. Minotaurs have short tails, often stumpy. This one here – his name is Naruto, by the way – has a very long and thick tail in proportion to the rest of his body. It weighs almost as much as his upper body. The purpose of this massive tail is to keep his large body balanced during a chase. When running after prey, warlands move their upper body forward to maximize the reach of their claws. Without their tail to keep them balanced they would fall forwards.'

'Kind of like that big dinosaur?'

'Exactly.' Konohamaru continued, looking like he enjoyed himself. Naruto could tell why. The crowd had grown significantly larger since he started. 'Another big difference are his legs and feet. The legs of a warland are generally more muscular and powerful than that of a minotaur.'

'To chase prey?' A young boy asked.

'Yes, it gives them more endurance. Very good.' The lanista nodded at him, making the boy smile. 'As most of you will know, minotaurs have hooves. Warlands don't have hooves. They have paws. More specifically, they are digitigrades which pretty much means that they walk on their toes.'

'Like a ballerina!' The young boy's sister said.

'Yes, like a ballerina. Other differences between minotaurs and warlands include their height and their behavior. Overall warlands are larger than minotaurs as a whole, but smaller than the biggest species, most who are called Majoras. Minotaurs are social animals, like humans. They form large herds. Warlands travel in much smaller groups, often consisting of a mother and her children, or a male and his females. Some travel alone when they grow independent of their mother. Sometimes they will form a pair with one of their siblings, parents or a lover which can last for years. Warlands are also territorial like most predators.'

'And that is an Alpine Warland?'

'Arctic.' Konohamaru corrected. 'He's an Arctic Warland. They have very thick skin and a high metabolism to make up for the lack of fur and blubber. Helps them stay warm. Their skin can also absorb the heat from the sun.'

'Don't arctic creatures have white hair? He's a blond.' The same man from before said. 'And why is he so tanned? Not very good camouflage if his natural environment is permanently covered in snow.'

'He's a teenager. His hair gets lighter as he grows older.' Konohamaru made up. 'And he only got tanned since he got here.'

Naruto scoffed. Well, at least the last part was true. The crowd paused in their activities. None of them moved as Naruto glowered at them. And then the square seemed to explode. Amateur breeders were pushing themselves forward and already placing an order on a dozen bottles of his semen, and women started squealing over his abs and biceps, asking if they could touch him. Naruto even noticed a few were asking Konohamaru if he was available for 'private viewing'.

He tried not to scowl in disgust. The audience seemed to grow over time as did the lanista's smile. Naruto, however, was bored out of his mind. He was sitting on the wagon to take the strain off his ankle and get out of the sun. He looked around the square. That's when he saw another wagon attached to a small mobile stage. In front of it stood a young woman who was trying desperately to get the crowd's attention. She was attempting to showcase a female lepor, but very few people were interested. Most of them walked away the moment they saw the large group surrounding Naruto.

The lepor was pretty enough. It was smaller than the ones he was used to seeing in the arctic. She had short pink hair, long fluffy ears and an even fluffier cotton tail. She was even doing tricks. She did cartwheels, jumped several feet high into the air and made 'music' by rapidly kicking the stage. But none of it was enough to gain more audience members. The Lepor looked heartbroken. As her lanista looked away, she attempted to approach several others and win their hearts, but they hastily backed away from her. After a while, the woman gave up and left. A few hours later Konohamaru waved their captivated audience goodbye as their wagon drove back to the Sarutobi territory.

'What happens to a slave when their lanista fails to advertise them correctly?'

'What are you talking about? That went splendidly! Especially considering that bastard Ibiki showed up and tried to get the people suspicious. Stupid lycan breeder.' Konohamaru yelled from the front of the wagon.

'There was a woman on the square trying to advertise a lepor, but she was mostly ignored.'

'Oh, that was probably Ayame. Her father owns Ichiraku's. They breed and sell the cutesey type slaves like lepors and imps. Business hasn't been going well for them for a while now. Lepors are going out of fashion. They're too common and not really useful for anything so I'm not surprised it happened.'

'Will the lepor female be resold then?'

'Most likely. The only way to get money out of them now is if you sell them as sex slaves or to a fighting ring.'

'A fighting ring?'

'Yep. Some amateur breeders have it hard so they try to make extra coins on the side by entering their slaves into fights. Lepors are not very powerful, but they serve as great crowd pleasers. Nothing gets them more riled up than seeing a cute, fluffy thing being ripped to shreds by a ferocious lycan.' Konohamaru laughed. 'That's probably why Ibiki was there. He owns one of the more popular fighting rings. But he got distracted by you.'

Naruto glared at the lanista through the bars of his cage.

000

_A/U – This chapter was meant to further explain the workings of the slave breeding society and further describe Naruto's overall appearance. And before anyone asks: no, __**nothing**__ is going to happen between Naruto and a sugarbull. I've tried to make it clear that Naruto views them as children (small, weak and defenseless) and the fact that they were surgically modified (largely against their will) horrifies him._

_It was only after I had written the third chapter that I realized that Kyuubi would have made a better warland than Kakashi. Oh well. It could still work. I think. And, yes – before anyone asks – the pink-haired lepor was Sakura. Also, lepor is short for leporid which is the term used to describe rabbits and hares. Think ' fantasy bunny girl' and you'll get a good picture of what they look like. The characters look largely human or humanoid, in any case._

_And to anyone who's interested in (erotic) fantasy artwork should check out Luis Royo. How I envision most of the fantasy-based story I write is similar to many of his pieces. My profile picture is one of my favorites of his._


	3. Chapter 3

_**ANIMALS**_

_Genre(s)_ – Erotica/(Dark) Romance/Fantasy

_Rating_ – NC-17

_Warning(s)_ – Harem, Alternate Universe, Character Deaths, Gender-bending, (Slight) OOC, Bi

_Main Pairings_ – Naru/Harem, Naru/FemSasu

_Full Summary:_

The slave business was a mean one. Black markets, cunning merchants, fierce competitors and demanding customers were just a part of the problem. The biggest was the slaves themselves. Breeding slaves who were bigger and stronger than you required skill. You had to break them with kindness and cruelty. You had to gain their respect and fear. And even then there are a few who must be kept under strict observation. Especially if they were never meant to be yours.

He hailed from an icy wasteland. He's king of the arctic, a warrior who has braved the harshest weather and survived the coldest winters, a predator who has hunted the greatest beasts. His kind was strong, bold and feared throughout the lands. He shouldn't have been yours.… Inspired by _Spartacus: Blood and Sand_.

000

_**Shin **__– That is a big compliment indeed. It made my day. Yes, Konohamaru is a bad guy in this one though he doesn't realize it himself. He was raised to believe it's normal to treat slaves inhumanely. Anyway, hope you like this chapter :)_

000

The next five days had been rather uneventful. Naruto had successfully managed to keep his anger under control by avoiding as much social contact as he could without going crazy.

He woke up, was bathed by the house slaves, went to the mess hall to eat breakfast with the breeding bulls (who hadn't teased him since he howled in their faces), boarded the wagon to travel to another plaza packed with people (he was so popular that they only had time to visit one per day), returned to eat dinner, roamed around aimlessly in the heavily fenced yard where he sometimes mock-fought and wrestled with the other breeding bulls for exercise, fell asleep and repeat.

It was on the sixth day that the ritual was broken. Naruto had been dozing off in the yard after a busy morning of advertising. He had been on his best behavior since the incident with the sugarbull. He was determined to reach full strength as soon as possible and get as far away from Konoha as he could. Maybe even take some of it down as he went.

'Naruto? Where are you? Where is he?' Konohamaru burst into the yard. 'Naruto, come with me.'

Naruto got up. His ankle was much better, but it would be at least another week before he would be joining the other bulls for his first milking session. Perhaps a very rich customer had come for a visit, wanting to see him.

Turned out that he wasn't far off. He had spent several evenings in one of the showrooms, bored out of his mind while Konohamaru and the customer gushed over his rarity. Some of them had tried to convince the lanista to sell him to them, but when that didn't work they attempted to get a discount for having been loyal customers. They were always accompanied by two slaves: a large, strong-looking one for protection and a smaller, prettier one who took care of their personal needs called body slaves. The richer the client the fatter and lazier they were. There had been one who had even refused to adjust his own robes, leaving it to his body slave.

But Konohamaru was not leading him to the showrooms. He led him to a part of the house he hadn't seen before. It was dark, dimly lit with candles and smelled like perfume. The room was full of pillows and blankets. Laying on a pile of silk sheets and pieces of fur was a young woman. She was holding a glass of wine and had the same moon-like eyes as Hiashi. She was either asleep or in deep thought.

'Hinata, this is Naruto.' Konohamaru said, giving her the smile that he reserved for customers and clients. Naruto glanced at the lanista, unsure of what to do.

Hinata straightened up, looking a little lost at first. 'This is the creature my father's gotten so worked up about?'

'Yes, this is the one. He's our newest breeding bull.'

'What is it again?'

'An Arctic Warland.'

'A warland? Like Kakashi? He doesn't look like him.' Hinata hadn't even glanced at him yet. It was as if she didn't even care what he looked like because she was so focused on getting Kakashi.

'Kakashi's a Wild Desert Warland. They're two different species.' Konohamaru explained. 'Not to mention, Kakashi is an adult. Naruto is only a teenager. He'll get bigger as he grows older.'

'Oh.' Hinata sipped her wine. 'I like Kakashi better. He's more impressive. Why won't you let me see him?'

'Because he's volatile. I don't want you to get hurt.'

'So you bring me a _baby_?'

'He's not a baby. He's a teenager. If you don't want him I can show you another. We have a large assortment of Majoras who are very similar to warlands. I'm sure I can find one to suit your tastes.'

Naruto snapped his head towards the lanista. So this _was_ what they called a 'private viewing'. The woman wanted to have sex with him. He looked back at her. Like a majority of human women, she was smaller than most manture females. He might actually hurt her.

'No, I don't want a minotaur. I want a warland. I _want_ Kakashi!' She whined childishly, swaying a little.

'Kakashi is not available for viewing. I've told you that before.' Konohamaru replied with false patience. 'It's either this one or none. In which case I kindly ask you to leave and search somewhere else.'

Hinata pouted. 'Give me Kakashi or I'll tell father that one of your creatures raped me.'

Konohamaru rolled his eyes. 'Do that and I'll tell him that you've been sampling from our creatures since you were sixteen.'

Naruto's eyes widened. So she was Hiashi's daughter. He had been right. He wondered what the man would do if he knew she was here and had to repress a smirk.

'Did you just smile?' Hinata demanded, looking at Naruto for the first time. 'Did your warland just laugh at me?'

'No, no, he's probably just smiling because he finds you attractive.' Konohamaru said, giving Naruto a warning look. 'Don't you?'

Naruto frowned. She wasn't ugly – she was actually one of the most beautiful human females he had seen so far – but she was… boring. Like every human woman. She didn't have horns or wings, she didn't have scales or spots or blue-colored skin, she didn't have fins or antennae, she didn't have an extra pair of arms or irises, nor did she have claws or sharp teeth…she didn't even have a tail. She was just boring.

Hinata giggled. 'Is that true, warland? Do you find me attractive?' She slurred in a way that was meant to be seductive, but it came across as arrogant and snobbish. Naruto noticed the empty bottles of wine next to her and suddenly realized why she was acting a little strange and childish. She was drunk.

'Can he not talk?' Hinata asked Konohamaru.

'He's shy.' The lanista lied smoothly. 'Especially around beautiful women.'

Hinata giggled even more. 'Oh, is he a virgin?'

'No.' Naruto said.

'Yes!' Konohamaru yelled at the same time. 'Yes, he is.'

'Oh.' Hinata stopped giggling and looked over at Naruto again. This time her eyes traveled down his body and lingered on his face. 'I have to admit, he is better looking than Kakashi. His face is… prettier.'

'He's very handsome, isn't he? He's our little pretty boy.' Konohamaru pushed. 'Should I leave you alone with him?'

'Not yet.' Hinata whispered. 'First I want to see him naked.'

Naruto sighed when the lanista gave him the silent command to undress. He unfolded the cotton wrap and threw it aside. He would have to get used to this, he supposed.

Hinata began to squirm on the sheets. 'You can leave now.'

'You will do _everything_ she asks of you, understood? I don't think I have to remind you what will happen if you dare harm her or make her uncomfortable.' Konohamaru whispered fiercely at Naruto before bowing at Hinata and leaving.

Naruto stood there, feeling awkward when he saw Hinata's free hand slid underneath her robe. She was touching herself and staring intensely at him, probably waiting for him to get aroused. She pulled apart her robe to reveal her large breasts. There was a hand-shaped bruise on one of them.

'Do warlands masturbate?' She asked, tilting her head.

'Yes.'

'Show me.'

Naruto swallowed nervously. He walked over to her, but before he could do anything else she grabbed him by his hips. She rubbed her cheek against his cock before giggling again.

'Well?' She whispered softly. 'Go one. Show me.'

Naruto sighed. He tried his best to think about his past sexual experiences to help him get hard like he had done during his health examination, but it didn't work. The woman was drunk out of her mind. She kept making odd sounds and biting his thighs, getting in the way of his hands. Also, she reeked of alcohol. The smell was enough to kill all chances of him getting erect. Since the merchant had force-fed him cheap wine all it took to make him feel sick was a single whiff. This was not going to work.

'Poor little virgin.' She cooed. 'You're nervous, aren't you? Do you need some help?'

'No.' Last thing he wanted was for her to bite in his cock in her clumsiness.

'Don't worry. I know _just_ the thing.' She slurred out. She stood up abruptly, bounced off of Naruto's chest, got back up and sauntered out the room.

'…Hinata?' Naruto called out uncertainly. He blinked. Now what was he supposed to do? Did she lock him in? It didn't sound like it. He hadn't heard the usual clicking sound. Maybe he could sneak out… no, it was still too risky. He wasn't fully recovered yet and he wasn't familiar with this part of the house. He wasn't sure what the punishment was for getting caught trying to escape, but he had the unsettling feeling that it was one he wouldn't recover from. He had to tough it out for a little longer.

'I'm back!' Hinata shrieked a few moments later, making him jump as the door swung back open. 'Look who I've brought with me.'

Naruto's jaw almost dropped. Standing beside Hinata was the female serpent.

'Father mentioned you staring at Sasuke. It had made him awfully mad.' Hinata giggled. 'I had originally brought her with me for Asuma, but since he's not here she can join us. We're not allowed to use Sasuke or Itachi for private matters, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, riiiiight?'

Naruto had not heard a single word of what she said. The serpent was dressed in robes made from a very sheer material and her lips had been painted red. He could see every curve of her body. Her piercings and scales glistened in the light of the candles.

'Sasuke, be a good girl and suck the warland until he's hard.' Hinata said. She stumbled towards the pile of fur and crash-landed on the mattress beside it.

Naruto didn't notice that either. His eyes were glued on the serpent and her swaying hips. She kneeled in front of him and looked up. Her long forked tongue slid out and wrapped itself around his semi-erect cock. He watched it disappear inside of her mouth and threw his head back. As she sucked on his cock her tongue continuously swirled around it, trailing veins and rubbing over the sensitive head. He swallowed a moan when it flicked out her mouth to tickle and stroke his balls. Her fangs barely touched his skin, but he knew they were there, sharp and filled with a deadly poison. Just as he was about to cum she pulled away and stood up.

'Is he erect?' Hinata asked. Her breathing was uneven.

Sasuke nodded. 'Yes.'

Hinata smiled. 'Come here… forgot your name.'

'Naruto.' He said, looking up from his painfully erect, red-stained cock. He didn't wait for her to say anything else. He didn't _want_ her to say anything else. In the time that the serpent had been pleasuring him she had down another glass of wine, but it didn't look like she was going to pass out anytime soon. She seemed to be a seasoned drinker so he'd just have to help rock her to sleep. She was laying further away from the empty bottles so the smell of alcohol wasn't that strong anymore and he was so aroused that he no longer cared about the woman's lack of intriguing body parts – though he was fascinated by her breasts. He leaned over her, ignoring her surprised yelp and lifted the skirt of her robes. 'Spread your legs.'

For a second, Hinata seemed to be offended by his command, but she shrunk under his unwavering gaze and complied. Even her thighs were wet, Naruto noted as he positioned himself. He pushed in slowly, but steadily. Hinata's eyes rolled back when he was only half-way in. For a second, Naruto thought she had passed out when she stopped breathing.

'Go!' She whined after gasping for breath.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. She was tougher than she looked. 'Fine.'

If she wanted him she could have him. All of him. He grabbed her legs, rammed his hips forward and didn't stop. She wasn't as tight as he thought she would be. Maybe it was a side-effect from having 'sampled' minotaurs for several years. He grabbed one of her breasts. They were soft and squishy. She mewled, getting louder with every thrust.

Hinata came with a load moan. She tensed up, her body shaking in short spasms. Naruto stopped thrusting and pulled out. She fell asleep seconds later. He didn't mind. Now he had time alone with the serpent. He briefly wondered why she was doing this. He had every reason to believe that Hiashi has raised her to despise bovine mantures as much as he did so why had she sought out minotaur companions after turning sixteen? And why had she drunk so much before arriving?

'Does her father know about this?' He asked the serpent. She glared at him and didn't answer. 'I'm talking to you.'

She intentionally turned away, ignoring him. He sighed and stood up.

'Do not touch me.' She hissed, facing him again. Her long, silky hair whipped around her head before cascading down like a shiny curtain, framing her sinfully pretty face. Every time her tongue darted out of her plump, colored lips his heart skipped a beat. Especially now that he knew what she was capable of doing with it. Everything about her looked so smooth and soft. He _really_ wanted to touch her.

'I wasn't going to.' They stared at each other in silence for what felt like hours, studying one another. While Naruto didn't bother to hide his fascination, her face remained completely blank. 'Your brother paid me a visit several days ago.'

'Did he?' Sasuke's expression didn't change, but the fact that she responded told him enough.

'Yes. He hissed at me.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Tch.'

'He also told me that he would aid me in my escape.'

Something in her eyes changed as he said this. 'Did you accept his offer?'

'I'm not sure if I should.'

'And you are telling me this, why?'

Naruto shrugged. 'Want to talk to you. Had to get you to respond somehow.'

'I could inform my master of your intentions to run away. You will be severely punished.'

'Your brother could've done the same yet he didn't.'

She glared at him in suspicion. 'What do you want?'

'You.' Naruto admitted, watching closely to see her reaction. She seemed genuinely taken aback by his statement. She glanced at Hinata. 'She's asleep.'

'And you're still hard.' She whispered.

'I am.' Naruto replied softly.

'I am not a milking machine.'

'I know.'

'Nor a sugarbull.'

'I want you because you are the most sensual creature I have ever seen.' He moved towards her, encouraged when she didn't back away. He kept his eyes fixated on her. Everything about her intrigued him, even her defensiveness.

She warily watched him move closer. 'Usuratonkachi.'

Naruto chuckled. 'What an odd language. What does that mean?'

'It means you are a fool.'

'Because I'm attracted to you?'

'Yes.'

'And you are… not attracted to me?'

'No.' She had looked away when she said this.

Naruto's smirk widened. 'I think you are.'

'You're wrong.'

'I think you are attracted to me.' Naruto pressed. 'But you're afraid to admit it because you were raised to believe that bovines are below you.'

'They _are_ below me.' She snapped. She took a few steps back and gave him a haughty look.

'Then it's a good thing I'm not a bovine.'

Sasuke frowned at him, confused. 'What are you talking about?'

'I'm a warland.' Naruto said. 'Warlands are predators. There is no such thing as a predatory bovine.'

'Then what are you?'

'A pinniped.'

'Like a walrus?' Sasuke gaped at him.

'Yes, exactly.'

'What about Kakashi? He used to live in the desert.'

'Deserts have water. Lots of it.'

'… they do?'

'Of course.' Naruto couldn't believe how little the serpent knew about the world outside. Tricking her was so easy that he almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

She narrowed her eyes. He could tell she was trying to think of something to prove he wasn't telling her the truth but she couldn't. 'If I find out that you're lying to me right now I will bite you.'

A few days among the most aggravating humans and bulls on the planet had given Naruto the ability to control his facial expressions like an expert. He looked earnestly at her. 'Which is a good enough reason for me not lie, right?'

She seemed torn. 'Why would a pinniped be attracted to a serpent?'

'Why would a serpent be attracted to a pinniped?' Naruto countered. He was getting impatient. His erection was starting to hurt badly. 'What are you still so afraid of?'

'I'm not afraid.' Sasuke said immediately.

Naruto decided to take a risk. He lunged forward and kissed her. He didn't stop when she stiffened up. She relaxed eventually and even started to return the kiss before she seemed to realize what she was doing and tried to break free. He lifted her off the ground and pressed her against him before she could. She was even softer and smoother than he had imagined, even the subtle pink-tinted scaled around her nipples, thighs and shoulders. He had to dig his nails into her ass to prevent her from sliding down his chest even though she was clinging onto him, warping her long legs around his waist. She inhaled sharply when his fingers fondled her cunt. She was wet. Not as wet as Hinata had been, but it was enough to prove that she had been lying about her attraction towards him.

He was pleasantly surprised to find her nipples weren't the only things that were pierced. There was a metal staff going through her clitoris which had made it more sensitive to the touch. She arched against him as he explored the most intimate parts of her body, heavy breathing turning into long blissful hisses.

He couldn't wait any longer. He lowered them onto the pile of blankets next to the mattress Hinata was sleeping on. He pinched one of her nipples and pulled on the chain connecting the piercings. In retaliation she slapped his butt cheek with her tail. He growled appreciatively, but she wasn't done yet. Her tongue drew a wet line from his collarbone to his chin before she kissed him, deeper and more passionately than before. Her oral skills were insane. He could only imagine what she could do with the rest of her body. He came.

'Did you just cum?'

Naruto didn't answer. He was just as shocked as she was. This had never happened before. He had fucked two females after one another before without any problems. He hadn't even managed to penetrate Sasuke yet. She slid out from under him.

'Did you just cum from a _kiss_?' Sasuke repeated incredulously. 'You really were a virgin, weren't you?'

Naruto would've cried in humiliation, but he was not the type to quickly feel ashamed. He smiled cheekily at her. 'Sorry.'

'Tch.' She was not impressed.

'If you come to my chamber at night I can make it up to you.'

'What makes you think I can leave the Hyuuga house at night?'

'Your brother did.'

She glowered at him. Her body was still tingling with her desire for him. She had wanted him badly. She was frustrated. He thought it was adorable. 'You _better_ make it up to me, warland.' She hissed.

No sooner had the words left her mouth when Konohamaru came through the door. 'Are you finished?'

Sasuke immediately stood straight and fixed her robes within less than half a second. 'Yes, mistress will require some time to… recover.'

The lanista stared at Hinata. '…Right. Shall I bring some water?'

'I will provide her with everything she needs once she wakes up.'

'Oh, good. Well, if she doesn't wake up within the next hour would you do the honors? Can't have her staying here all night.'

'Certainly.'

Konohamaru nodded. He studied her for a moment. 'Are you alright? You look flustered.'

Naruto smirked as he straightened. If Sasuke's looks were as poisonous as her bites he would be dead within minutes.

'I'm fine. Thank you.'

'Okay.' The lanista shrugged it off. 'Naruto, the slaves have prepared some snacks for you. You can eat them in the mess hall.'

'Yes, lanista.' Naruto gave Sasuke a wink before he closed the door behind him and followed Konohamaru to the mess hall.

'When you're done you will go straight to your chambers.'

'The client was a Hyuuga, wasn't she?' Naruto asked.

Konohamaru paused. For a moment, Naruto thought he had spoken out of line again. But the lanista smirked. 'Yes, she is.'

'I thought they were our enemy?'

'Hinata is special.' Konohamaru said. 'She's always been the black sheep of the main branch. One of the reasons why she drinks so much. Might also be the reason why she comes here in the first place. She fills our pockets and provides us with helpful information in exchange for private viewings. So we tolerate her more than the rest of her clan.'

'I take it that means I cannot speak of this to anyone.'

'You will not speak of any private client to anyone. No matter who it is.' The lanista said. 'Did you fuck the serpent?'

Naruto almost dropped the bowl of oats. The question came out of nowhere. 'No.' he answered truthfully – not because he wanted to, but because he had been caught off guard.

'Alright.' Konohamaru said, after staring him down.

'Should I have?'

The sarcasm went right over the lanista's head. 'Under no circumstances are you allowed to touch a serpent, particularly that one. Even if Hinata orders you to. If she gets pregnant of you there will be hell to pay for both of us.'

'Yes, lanista.' Naruto drawled, not really paying attention. He had every intention of making Sasuke his. He didn't know why she affected him so, but just looking at her was exhilarating. He wished he had lasted longer just to see how she would react to his touches. He wanted to unleash _his_ skills on her. 'Who is Asuma?'

Konohamaru frowned. 'Where did you hear that name?'

'Some of the house slaves.' Naruto lied. He had suddenly remembered Hinata mentioning that she had brought Sasuke for the intention of giving her to him. It made him oddly jealous.

'He's my brother. He's travelling right now with his wife.'

'Where's your wife?'

For the first time since meeting him the lanista looked vulnerable. 'I… don't have one.'

'Why not?'

Konohamaru smiled sadly. 'Because life isn't fair.'

Naruto made a note of that, not feeling sorry for him in the slightest. If he found out who the lanista was harboring feelings for he might be able to blackmail him with it. Once he was done eating he stood up, stopped to pee, and headed towards his chamber. It was a little bigger than the one he had slept in in the beginning. The bed was also larger and more comfortable. He quickly fell asleep.

He was awoken several hours later by a rattling sound. He looked up to see Sasuke worming her way through the bars of the door.

'So you've come to play?' Naruto smiled. 'Was starting to think you wouldn't come.'

She did not return it and his unintentional innuendo was not appreciated. 'No, I've come here to _kill_ you.'

Naruto's face fell. 'You found out?'

'Itachi told me!' She hissed furiously. 'You disgusting, lying piece of-'

'But if I didn't lie you wouldn't have played with me.' Naruto said teasingly. He was very much aware that he was walking on thin ice. The serpent was fully capable of delivering her threat. He just couldn't help it. Her reactions amused him. It made him forget about his predicament and he welcomed the distraction with open arms. 'I'll make it up to you?' He tried.

If she hadn't been ready to kill him before she sure was now. She lunged forward, her fangs bared and dripping with poison. He barely dodged it. She ended up biting one of the legs of his bed. He turned to help her, thinking she was stuck, only to stare in shock as she bit right through it. It was then that the seriousness of the situation finally got to him. He panicked.

'Can we talk about this?'

'No!'

She struck again, missing him by an inch. But now she had him cornered. She leaped forward for the killing blow and Naruto acted out of reflex. He turned around and ducked his head. His tail slammed into Sasuke while she was in midair, knocking her into the wall. Feeling that his tail had come into contact with something, Naruto lifted his head and was momentarily confused to see her laying dazed on his bed. He wondered if this was some kind of serpent seduction thing before realizing that he had hit her unintentionally. He walked over to her.

'Sure you don't want to talk about it?'

She hissed at him. 'Get away from me.'

'Are you going to bite me if I don't?'

'Yes.'

Naruto didn't move and Sasuke didn't try to bite him. 'Will you forgive me if I apologize?'

'No.'

'I don't understand why you're so upset in the first place.'

'You lied to me so I would have sex with you!'

'But you enjoyed it.'

'You didn't last long enough for me to enjoy anything.'

Naruto glowered at her. 'And yet you're laying at my feet.'

'Because you hit me with your tail.'

'….Which I timed perfectly.' Naruto lied. 'Shouldn't have tried to kill me. Bad girl.'

Sasuke gaped at him. Her cheeks turned pink. 'You're _teasing_ me.'

Naruto smirked. 'Yes, I am.'

'How _dare_ you.'

'Because you're cute when you're angry.'

Sasuke spluttered. 'I'm leaving!'

'Why aren't you trying to escape?'

Sasuke froze. She looked back up at him. 'What?'

Naruto stared back at her, suddenly serious. 'You can leave whenever you want to and so can your brother so why don't you run away?'

'And go where? My brother and I were raised in captivity. We have no survival skills and no knowledge of the outside world.' Sasuke said angrily.

'So come with me.'

'To the arctic?' Sasuke laughed bitterly. 'We'll die.'

'I'll protect you.'

'You can't protect us from the weather, usuratonkachi. Reptiles cannot survive in cold climates.'

'Then we'll go to a warmer climate.'

She looked at him as if he were stupid. 'You're an _Arctic_ Warland, you moron. That means _you'll _die.'

Naruto shrugged. 'I've survived this climate.'

'For little over a week. With most of it being spent in the shade and away from sunlight. How did you even survive in the arctic? You're an idiot.'

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'I know more than you so what does that make you?'

'I'm starting to doubt whether you know more than me.'

'I told you I was a pinniped and you believed me, and I said that a desert has lots of water which you also believed.'

She glared at him. 'I'm leaving.'

'You said that before.'

'Shut up.'

'I'll see you tomorrow then.' Naruto replied without missing a beat.

She ignored him. Naruto smirked as she left. She squeezed her lithe body through the bars as easily as her brother had done. He chuckled as he remembered the look of outrage on her face. She was absolutely adorable.

Naruto returned to his bed to fall asleep, still smiling and unaware that one of the legs on his bed was no longer capable of supporting his weight. He got up, sighed and gathered his pillows, sheets and mattress to sleep on the floor. Once satisfied with the way it was placed he laid down. Just when he closed his eyes, he heard loud crying like someone was being tortured. It had become a familiar sound since he moved to his new chamber, but he still wasn't used to it. He hadn't asked anyone about it yet, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. The only thing he knew was that it came from the last chamber on the row opposite from his and that it was the same person every time. It was a gut-wrenching noise that reminded him of the horrors of slavery.

000

_A/U – I am not a fan of God-like Naruto (who becomes all powerful, all knowing and ridiculously flawless) nor Sex-God Naruto (who unrealistically turns every female in to drooling nymphos). I personally think one of his most powerful attributes is his unusual charm, his (sometimes annoying) positivity and his stubborn determination. I __**like **__his imperfections. Also, there's nothing interesting about a character who is already perfect. It's one of the reasons why I don't like Superman. The guy is just too much. _

_When it comes to characters I like them to maintain as much of their original personalities as possible. Even though the story gives them different backgrounds and whatnots. It might excuse some behavioral changes, but not all of them. I'm not saying I'm good at it because I kind of wonder if Sasuke's character isn't too OOC in this chapter, but I try. I like characters who lose some battles, have to make heavy decisions and doesn't always make the right one, someone who learns as he goes along. So with that said, be prepared because he's not going to have it easy. He's not just going to be merrily screwing hot females, become the alpha male and rule the world or whatever. _

_When it comes to smut/erotica I like to keep it realistic. Although there are certain scenes who are rather demeaning towards certain characters, it is because of certain reasons. Namely, they don't have a choice (being slaves)... Maybe I should add rape to the warnings?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**ANIMALS**_

_Genre(s)_ – Erotica/(Dark) Romance/Fantasy

_Rating_ – NC-17

_Warning(s)_ – Harem, Alternate Universe, Character Deaths, Gender-bending, (Slight) OOC, Bi

_Main Pairings_ – Naru/Harem, Naru/FemSasu

_Full Summary:_

The slave business was a mean one. Black markets, cunning merchants, fierce competitors and demanding customers were just a part of the problem. The biggest was the slaves themselves. Breeding slaves who were bigger and stronger than you required skill. You had to break them with kindness and cruelty. You had to gain their respect and fear. And even then there are a few who must be kept under strict observation. Especially if they were never meant to be yours.

He hailed from an icy wasteland. He's king of the arctic, a warrior who has braved the harshest weather and survived the coldest winters, a predator who has hunted the greatest beasts. His kind was strong, bold and feared throughout the lands. He shouldn't have been yours.… Inspired by _Spartacus: Blood and Sand_.

000

_Shin – Hahaha, yes, I can imagine what some people make poor Hinata do under the influence of alcohol. On that note, I want to point out that I didn't just make her drunk because of the hell of it. It actually involved a lot of thinking and character analysis. I kept switching between Hanabi and Hinata, and to this day I'm still sure if I made the right choice. _

000

Naruto dug into the slab of pork on his plate, glaring grumpily at Lee and his enthusiastic morning greeting. The lanista had informed them that Tsunade was coming to check up on some of them. She would also be checking his ankle. Konohamaru was started to feel pressure when the orders for Arctic Warland sperm kept coming so he wanted Naruto to be ready for work as soon as possible.

'A little birdie told you might be mounting your first kau today if you pass the checkup.' Lee said smirking.

'That was not a little birdie. That was the lanista shouting it for everyone to hear. And it won't be my first time.'

Lee and Shikamaru looked genuinely surprised. 'Thought you were a virgin. Well, they always say the newcomers are virgins. It appeals to the buyers. But in your case I believed it… no offense.'

Naruto scowled at them. He motioned for a sugarbull to refill his cup with water when he noticed two bulls ganging up on her. The sugarbull remained by his side, knowing she wouldn't be harassed if she stayed close to him. Naruto did not like the way they were treated, even by other the slaves. Konohamaru turned a blind eye to the abuse they undertook because they didn't turn a profit and they were cheap. Every black market sold them and so did most amateur breeders. Naruto felt protective of them. He had felt the same way towards the Snow Lepor female who had entered his shelter in his homeland. His refusal to kill certain creatures had been the reason why his mother had abandoned him so young. She had thought he was broken or insane and left to let nature take its course. But he survived. It was also the reason he had been captured.

'You're just so innocent and subdued. I thought warlands were more aggressive and dominant. Like Kakashi.'

'I'm neither innocent nor subdued.' Naruto growled.

'Either way there is something wrong with you.' Lee continued. 'I can't put my finger on it, but you're different.'

Naruto bared his teeth in warning. 'You are crossing a line.'

Lee held his hands up in surrender. 'Not saying it's a bad thing.'

'What he means to say is that you've got a better aura than Kakashi. It's more balanced.' Shikamaru said.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. 'Balanced?'

'Kakashi's unstable. Years of captivity has not agreed with him. He's been here too long. He tries his best to hold onto his true instincts, his wild ways from when he was free, but he's been brainwashed by the lanista so it's a constant struggle.' Shikamaru explained in whispers. 'As a result, he often goes from one extreme to the other. One day he's a ravenous beast the other day he's quiet and peaceful.'

Naruto glanced at the warland in question. Like always, Kakashi was sitting on separate table reserved for him together with Haku, his sugarbull. That explained why he had devoured some of the kaus. The guy was going crazy.

'Who sleeps in the last chamber on the row opposite to mine?' Naruto asked. 'Sometimes I hear crying coming from there at night.'

'That's Jiraiya. He does that a lot.'

'Why?'

Something in Shikamaru's expression changed. The amused glimmer in his eyes faded. 'Because he's gone insane. That's why he rarely leaves his chamber. It's for his own protection. We're not sure how or when it happened.'

'But it'll happen to all of us eventually.' Lee added, also looking somber.

Naruto stared at them in surprise. 'You were mocking him and about everything else the first time we spoke so I assumed-'

'You assumed that we're all a bunch of heartless bastards who enjoy seeing other slaves get hurt.' Lee finished for him.

'You're not far off.' Shikamaru sighed. 'We tried crying about it. Didn't help. Struggling only made it worse. So most of us try to laugh it off, see the humor in everything in the hopes that we don't go down the same way Jiraiya did.'

'Some of the breeding bulls really _do_ enjoy being 'better' than other slaves. They are extremely loyal to the Sarutobi clan and the Dominus. They see him and the lanista as some kind of saviors.'

'Saviors?' Naruto tried not to laugh in sheer disbelief. He almost choked on a piece of venison.

Shikamaru glanced at Konohamaru to make sure he wasn't listening in on their conversation. 'It's a commonly used method to break slaves and ensure their obedience.'

'What is?'

'Kindness.' Shikamaru whispered harshly. 'They brainwash you into believing that your life in here is better than it was outside. That you have a home now and a family, all the food you need, all the females you ever desire. They trick you into thinking that any punishment they give you is for your own good. They did it to me.'

'And me.' Lee said quietly. 'If it wasn't for Gai I would still be as ignorant as I was then.'

Naruto said nothing. He had gained a newfound respect for the two bulls. Although he had had suspicions, he was never quite sure what to make of their behavior. He knew Lee looked up to one of the older bulls. Gai was an overgrown Red Horn Minotaur who frequently challenged Kakashi to a mock-fight in the yard. Although his species was not that rare he was popular due to his larger-than-average size and his enthusiastic energy. Naruto would have sooner thought him to be one of the bulls loyal to the lanista, but it became apparent to him that nothing was as it seemed.

'My father's death is what opened my eyes.' Shikamaru glared down at his plate. 'He had been attacked by another bull, gutted in the stomach by the horns. It damaged something inside him, turned him infertile – so the lanista entered him in a fighting ring. He won a few times, fought loyally, but he succumbed to his injuring within a week. He wasn't worth treating. It cost too much money. They just let him die. After everything he did for them.'

Naruto nodded. He was trying to score as much information about the slave business, the Sarutobi clan and the city of Konoha as he could to figure out what his escape options were.

'Has anyone ever tried to escape from here?'

Shikamaru laughed bitterly. 'All the time. Mostly the kaus because they're under less supervision.'

'What happens to them? Are they punished? How severely?'

Shikamaru gave him a knowing look. 'They're killed. No exceptions. Even Kakashi would be put down if he ever tried it and he's the prized bull.'

Which meant he had only one chance to do it right. 'What about Hyuuga's serpents?'

Lee blinked in surprise. 'What about them?'

'Do they ever come to your chambers?'

'Not unless they want to kill you.'

'They've never approached you to offer help?'

'Let me guess: Itachi.'

'Yes, Itachi.' Naruto admitted. 'Can he be trusted?'

'What makes you think you can trust _us_? Let alone a serpent?'

Naruto didn't even flinch under their stares. 'Because you want to be free as much as I do.'

'And where would we go once we're free?' Shikamaru said, frowning at him. 'Most of us were born here as slaves, taken away from our mothers at birth and trained as breeding slaves ever since. We wouldn't survive outside the walls of Konoha.'

Naruto was instantly reminded of the conversation he had had with Sasuke. She had said the exact same thing. 'I'm pretty sure you would.'

'How so?'

'Because mantures aren't easy to domesticate.' Naruto said viciously, suddenly angry at them. He could not understand why they didn't fight back. He did not understand why they had come accept their lives as fucking pets. Shikamaru and Lee jumped at the retort, but didn't comment so he pressed on: 'You were not meant to be locked up and used for amusement or profit. You're not _animals_.'

Lee sighed. 'Yes, we are. You want to run. Go ahead. We won't stop you. But we won't help you either.'

Shikamaru shook his head, a pained expression on his face. 'You're free-born. You have a place to go. A home.'

'You just told me that you haven't been brainwashed.' Naruto spat. 'But it sounds like you are to me.'

'You just don't _understand_.'

Naruto was so shocked by their words that he crushed his cup of water. He stared at them wide-eyed and mouth open.

'By the way, is it true that Hinata has already gotten her hands on you?' Lee said smirking, in an obvious attempt to change the subject after a moment of tense silence. Shikamaru stared at the shards of the cup with a pained frown.

Naruto was still staring at them in sheer horrified surprise. He was so angry, so upset, that he couldn't utter a word. He got up from the table to remove himself from them so he wouldn't attack them in his frustration. Konohamaru stared at him in suspicion. The sugarbull that had been standing by his side the whole time looked uncertain before following him.

'There is no use trying to fire up a soul that is empty.' A deep voice said.

Naruto looked up. He had unconsciously wandered towards Kakashi's table. 'Empty, huh?'

Kakashi gave him a penetrating stare. 'And broken in a way that nothing that fix it. They were doomed from the moment they were born.'

Naruto returned the stare, feeling uneasy. 'And you're not?'

Kakashi laughed. 'I might be. Sometimes I think I am. Are you?'

'No.' Naruto answered immediately.

'You think you can't be?' Kakashi smirked, revealing teeth that were much bigger and sharper than his. 'I was like you once.'

Naruto was still a bit shaken by the time that Konohamaru had guided him in to a familiar room full of tools and equipment. He wasn't the first to be examined. A Woodland Grazer Minotaur by the name of Yamato had gone before him. He had gotten hurt during a mock-fight.

'He'll get a large bruise, but that's about it. Nothing serious.' Tsunade said as her assistant took notes. She seemed a little different from before. Not as snappy and more relaxed. She actually smiled softly at him as he took a seat on the medical chair.

'Shall I do it?' Shizune offered.

'Go ahead.'

Shizune took off the tight bandages. She examined his ankle, applying pressure on certain areas and asking if it hurt. When she was finished she didn't put new bandages on.

'You're good to go.' Tsunade said when he stared questioningly at her. 'Your ankle is healing much faster than we anticipated.'

Naruto blinked. That was quick. He stood up and waited for the lanista to get him. Within two minutes, there was a knock on the door.

'Are you finished?'

'Yes, come in.'

Konohamaru opened the door and walked as Naruto gaped at the minotaur who followed after him. He was larger than Kakashi. He even had to lower his head in order to pass through the doorway that had been built especially for large mantures. He had a great white mane that ran all the way down his back and two red lines that started under his eyes and ended at his knees. His gold-white antlers went all around his head like a crown. He was the most majestic creature Naruto had ever seen.

But as Naruto got a closer look he realized that something wasn't quite right. The minotaur was old and looked very ill. His eyes were unfocused. He was covered in bruises and scratches, his lower arms full of bite-marks with the skin around it going purple. He glanced at the doctor to see her reaction and was even more surprised.

Her face had lit up upon seeing the minotaur. 'Routine check-up?'

'Yes, he hasn't been doing so well as of late. I think he's stopped fighting back because there are more injuries than usual.'

Tsunade's smile faltered when Konohamaru stuck his fingers into one of the wounds to show her how deep it was. 'That's enough. I'll deal with it myself.'

'Of course.' The lanista presented her with a small bow.

Tsunade walked forward and grabbed the white minotaur by the arm, standing almost protectively in front of him as Naruto followed Konohamaru out the door.

'Lanista?'

'Yes?'

'Was that Jiraiya?'

'Yes, it was.'

'Why doesn't he eat with the rest of the bulls?' Naruto wondered what Konohamaru was going to say and if he was going to answer at all.

'Because he's sick.'

'From the poison?'

'No, in his head.' Konohamaru said. 'He prefers being alone and we let him so that he doesn't hurt himself more than he already does.'

Naruto was surprised to hear him say the same thing as the bulls. 'Why is his mind sick?'

The lanista snapped his head towards him. 'Because he's old and senile. It's a shame. You should've seen him before that happened.'

Naruto said nothing. Lee had said the same thing, but he was starting to doubt it. He had seen the way the doctor and Jiraiya had stared at one another. He was beginning to believe that it wasn't confinement that had ended up breaking the minotaur. It had been love. He had chosen a mate in someone who couldn't be his. Naruto thought about this. He didn't know if minotaurs mated for life, but he did know that sometimes feelings surpassed instincts. He also knew love when he saw it despite having never experienced it himself.

'This is where we keep the kaus. I will be supervising your first sessions with the kaus to make sure nothing funny happens. Lucky me.' Konohamaru said sarcastically, looking tired. He rubbed his face, but he looked just as sleepy as before. 'My father has selected three for you to work with.' The lanista led Naruto inside the large hall. 'This is Ino. She's the first. You might recognize her species. She's a Hyperborean White.'

Naruto did recognize her kind. They had been his favorite prey back in the arctic and one of the easiest, but they only traveled to his lands during the warmest season and they didn't stay long. He would infiltrate their herd, pretending to be a lone male looking for a mate, and drag his target away at night after a silent kill. Hyperborean White bulls had small light-colored horns in comparison to the rest of their body, but the females had no horns at all. He glanced around, noting that the 'chambers' the kaus were held in were far less comfortable than the bulls'.

'Lay down on the hay.' Konohamaru told him. 'I don't want your ankle to act up again so Ino will be on top and do all the work.'

Naruto removed his wrap and did as he was told. Ino reminded him of the minotaur sisters who had seduced him. They had also been Hyperborean Whites. If only she didn't look like a walking dead body. She was extremely pale. Her eyes were dull and never left the ground.

Konohamaru handed her a cup after filling it with what looked like milk. She drank in one big gulp and they waited. Then just as Naruto was about to get bored, Ino began to moan and squirm. Her skin regained some of its color after a surge of energy given to her by the drink. The lanista ushered her towards him. She dropped to her knees, eyes landing on his cock, and licked her lips. Her whole body was trembling with desire.

He would've been pleased by the sight of her panting for him if it had been her choice and her decision, but it wasn't. Nonetheless, it _was_ arousing. Although he had to force himself to forgot that it wasn't entirely consensual, he wasn't as uneasy as he had been during the health examination or during the first half of the private viewing.

She was rubbing his cock with both hands and grinding her cunt against his balls. He could feel her juices run down his thigh as she did so. She didn't waste time positioning herself once he was hard and the way she whined as he lowered herself on him was enticing. Her breasts bounced as she began to move, but he was more interested by the muscles in her legs. They were long and strong. He came with a growl, grabbing her by her hips so he could drive himself in deep. That's when she came, throwing her head back, biting her bottom lip and clenching her fists.

Almost immediately after, her energy seemed to vanish. He actually had to help her get up and _stay_ up. He glanced at Konohamaru, worried that he might have unintentionally hurt her.

'It's fine.' The lanista said, yawning. 'Sleepiness is a side-effect of the aphrodisiac.'

Naruto nodded. He didn't believe a word of it. The kau obviously suffered from a burnout. She had been exhausted even before they had started.

'On to the next kau. Her name is Tayuya. She's a Forest Gazelle.' Konohamaru said as he opened a cage with a redhead inside. She appeared healthier than the first although she looked like she was a little dizzy. 'She's in heat. There's a chance that she's already pregnant of Shikamaru, but we'll try it anyway. She won't need aphrodisiac so just go.'

The lanista didn't have to point that out. Naruto could tell she was in heat from the moment he saw her. Females in heat often looked like they were lost until they spotted a male with whom they wanted to mate. It was a tell-tale sign.

Tayuya didn't notice him at first. She continued to sway before turning around and shaking her hips at him. Naruto instinctively went for her. She smelled delicious. He grabbed her by her long red hair and pulled her back, sniffing her neck and fondling her breasts.

'No biting!' Konohamaru warned. 'And hurry up. It's cold in here.'

By the time they reached the third kau, Naruto was getting tired. Tayuya had refused to let him go even after she had cum two times. The lanista had to threaten her with a bullet to the head so they could move on.

'This is Karui. She's a Southern Sahara Majora.'

She was beautiful. Tall, toned and dark-skinned with amber eyes. Another redhead. Her horns were curved to the outside. She looked much better than the other two as well. She was probably more valuable. She appeared dominant. Naruto didn't have the chance to move before he was accosted by her. She removed his wrap for him, throwing it aside and caressing his chest. She was a little taller than him or maybe she just seemed taller because of her aggressive approach.

'He's young, isn't he, lanista?' She said.

'Yes, younger than you. He's injured his ankle so go easy on him.'

Karui hummed before slamming him onto his back none too gentle. She pinned him down easily. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He was not used to the female taking charge. Not like this.

'Wait.' He gasped.

She frowned down at him. 'I think he might need a potion, lanista. He looks drained.'

'I don't need help.' Naruto growled before thinking. It was only when Karui grinned sadistically that he realized his pride had just cost him. This was a female with a bull mentality. She was going to devour him.

'Little calf.' She cooed. 'Allow me to test your endurance and masculinity.'

'Wha-'

She flipped him over. Naruto's cheeks burned with embarrassment when she lifted his hips and used his tail for masturbation. She kept her hand on his neck to prevent him from getting up and chuckled when he squirmed. He stiffened up when her other hand gripped his cock and squeezed hard. It was sensitive from his previous two sessions. He flinched, swallowing a groan.

'I will make you mewl like a kau.' Karui whispered into his ear.

Naruto wasn't sure if he liked this. She kept stroking him into hardness and smacking his rear. It stung. He yelped and felt humiliated when both she and Konohamaru laughed at his response.

'No use fighting her.' The lanista said. 'She's too feisty for you.'

Naruto growled in disagreement. He used his powerful legs to stand up, but it did not stop her from riding his tail. Instead she grabbed him by his shoulders and made clicking sounds as if she was riding a horse. She was starting to piss him off.

'Get. Off.'

'Not happening.' She said, sounding amused. She moved around him until they were eye to eye. 'Looks like you're enjoying yourself.'

Naruto flushed. 'I am no-'

She kissed him then bit his bottom lip. It surprised him, causing him to stumble backwards and into a heap of soft hay. While Naruto was still dizzy from the fall she turned around and he found himself staring at her cunt.

'Lick.' She ordered, wiggling her hips and proceeded to stroke him again.

Naruto glanced at Konohamaru who shrugged in response. He scowled. He didn't like taking orders from the lanista, let alone some kau who thought she could get away with everything. He grabbed her hips and licked. And he wouldn't stop until she was the one writhing and mewling. It didn't take that long either. His tongue wasn't as long as that of a serpent, but it was rough with tiny bumps which he used to lick fur off of his prey before eating them. He also used it to pleasure the odd female.

Karui was having a hard time keeping quiet. 'S-stop. That's enough.'

He didn't stop. She struggled and moaned, but it was no use. His hold on her was too strong. She couldn't break free. In a last effort to get away, she clasped her thighs together. It made breathing difficult, but not impossible. He was much too stubborn to give up now. She had challenged the wrong one. Naruto was enjoying himself now that he was charge. She squealed when she came.

He rolled her off of him and smirked down at her in victory. She glared back, seething, and got up to tackle him. He hadn't that coming.

Fucking Karui had been even more tiring. They had wrestled for at least half an hour before he finally managed to pin her down. He had already cum once by that point and had ended up needed the aphrodisiac to get hard again. He didn't remember much after that.

'You did great. Most bulls can't handle that much at first, especially considering one was in heat and the other one was Karui, but you were on a roll.' Konohamaru said, moving out of the way so that the house slaves could enter Naruto's chamber with a massive plate of food. 'You must have a lot of experience. Tell you what – after you're done resting up a bit I'll take you somewhere nice.'

Naruto blinked at the lanista as he left. So if he did well he would be rewarded with trips into the city? He could use that for his escape. If Konohamaru brought him somewhere close to one of Konoha's main gates than he wouldn't have to run that far. He might be able to escape sooner than planned.

When Konohamaru returned an hour later, he handed Naruto a plain-looking hooded cape. 'Don't take that off. We're going to a rather seedy place so it's best that both our identities remain secret. Also, we'll be walking part of the way so if your ankle acts up just say so.'

Naruto nodded. He was extremely curious as to where they were going. They were using a different wagon, one that didn't have the Sarutobi symbol on it and, instead of being locked in a cage on the back, his hands were chained together and he was allowed to sit in the front.

'Usually we chain the feet as well, but I don't want injure your ankle again.' Konohamaru glanced at him. 'And, just so you know, I _am_ carrying my weapon.'

Naruto rolled his eyes. As if he hadn't noticed the lanista flashing that thing whenever he could. He also noticed that Konohamaru relied on it a lot and it had made him overconfident. They remained silent for most of the way. When Naruto realized they were indeed heading to the edge of the city it took great effort to stay still. His mind and body were itching to run. There were a lot of people. He could use them as a shield. He might just be able to do it.

The wagon stopped, but Naruto didn't notice. His eyes were glued to the gates at the end of the street. But he did notice Konohamaru attaching another chain to his handcuffs.

'Standard procedure.' The lanista muttered. 'We haven't had you long enough to successfully judge your loyalty and, in my experience, free-borns tend to try and wander off without permission once they're outside of Sarutobi territory.'

Naruto's large hood hid his sneer. 'Is that the main gate?'

Konohamaru didn't answer. They walked for ten minutes. In that time Naruto's resolve to wait for his escape was beginning to crumble. He was _so_ close to freedom. He could almost taste it.

'Stop daydreaming. The match is about to start.'

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by a sharp elbow jab. He sat down next to the lanista and stared at the small arena in dawning horror. This was a fighting ring.

'I remember you mentioning the lepor in the plaza so I looked her up. Ibiki had bought her from Ichiruka's like I had suspected and she's going to be fighting tonight.'

Naruto trembled with anger. He knew that Konohamaru wasn't stupid enough to believe that he had wanted to see the lepor get shredded. This wasn't a reward. This was a mind game. This was a display of power like the time he had rattled the bars of his door. This was an attempt to instill fear and brainwash him. No. They had started the process of breaking him the moment he was bought. He had been a fool.

'Ladies and gentlemen!' A familiar-looking man screamed at the audience from a high seat. 'Welcome to the ring! Tonight, as you all may know, is Lepor Lockdown Night!'

The audience roared in excitement.

'Tonight we have my champion Wolf Fang Kiba competing against Sasori of the Red Sand. Whoever kills the most lepors wins! Time to place your bets.'

Naruto went numb when he saw the competing slaves. Kiba was a feral lycan. One glance was enough to tell him that the lycan had been beaten and starved to make him more ferocious. Sasori reminded him of a serpent. He had rough-looking scales on his arms, legs and tail the same color as his blood-red hair. His face was completely blank in a way that told Naruto he had been drugged. Both of them were wearing thick chains around their neck to prevent them from attack each other before it started.

'Who do you think will win?' Konohamaru whispered when a scarcely dressed woman handed him a scroll and quill.

'The lepor with the pink hair.'

The lanista blinked. 'You can't bet on one of the lepors. Can you?'

'You can bet on whoever will be in arena.' The woman said with a fake smile. 'Is there a lepor in particular who you'd like to place your bet on?'

'The lepor with the pink hair. She will survive.' Naruto ground out, clenching his jaw in anger. He was not used to acting. He had overestimated his ability. Being manipulative and faking his true feelings was not something he was instinctively good at.

'I can't write that down. Don't you have a name?'

'Actually I know who he's referring to. I believe she's called Sakura.' The woman said. She continued smiling. Konohamaru sighed and wrote it down. She accepted the scroll with a bow and walked to the next person who wanted to place a bet.

Naruto ignored the lanista's small talk. He had no interest in the workings of a fighting ring. He just wanted it to end so he could escape and never have to think about it again.

'The bets are placed! Let the match begin!'

Naruto tensed up when they released two dozen lepors into the arena as well as Kiba and Sasori, both whom immediately went for their throats.

'Kiba has two down. Sasori has bitten four, but none of them are dead yet. Will the poison work fast enough to beat my champion?'

Naruto spotted the pink-haired lepor after several seconds of searching the chaotic arena. She was hiding behind two larger male lepors. She was crying and scared out of her mind. He wanted to yell at her to move, kick them in the nose, do _something_. Kiba was ripping through them like he was made of razors. Sasori's victims collapsed a few moments after being bitten. The arena was filling up with dead bodies, blood and dismembered limbs. It was gruesome.

'She's being targeted now.' Konohamaru said. He kept glancing at Naruto to see his reaction.

Naruto flinched when Kiba sunk his teeth into her arm. 'Fight!' He roared. 'Fight him!'

He thought it was useless, that she couldn't hear him over the screams of the crowd, but she did. Her ears, which had been lying flat against the side of her face, went up. She looked back at him, her eyes wide and teary before being thrown around like a ragdoll as Kiba shook his head, his teeth still clamped down on her arm. When she went limp Naruto stopped breathing.

'What made you place your bet on her? She's already dead. Didn't even take five seconds.' The lanista chuckled.

But she wasn't dead. She was kicking the lycan in the face with the same rapid movements she had used to make music on the plaza where he'd first seen her. She punched him in the jaw, but Kiba didn't let go. She then did something rather brilliant. She screamed. Loudly and very close to the lycan's sensitive ears. Kiba yelped and released her before getting another well-aimed kick to the head. He flew backwards, knocking over Sasori. Both of them got back up slowly and changed their target.

Naruto was still tense. The fight wasn't over. There was only one victor. Within half a minute Sakura was the only lepor left alive. She had managed to fight both of the competing slaves off so far, but now they were targeting her together. She tried screaming again to scare Kiba off, but it didn't work a second time. Sasori was completely unbothered by it. He lunged at her, coming face-first into contact with her extended fist. He was smashed into the ground and didn't get back up.

'Whoa, she's actually pretty strong.' Konohamaru commented. 'I'm surprised.'

Naruto snorted. The lanista had no idea how powerful some became when faced with death. Maybe he had sensed that in her that time at the plaza. Her will to live.

Sakura was now facing Kiba. But the lycan wasn't moving. He was looking at Sasori's unconscious body with an expression Naruto couldn't place. It was neither surprise nor fear, it wasn't sympathy or contempt. It was something else. The lycan lifted his head to Sakura, who stood her ground despite visibly shaking. Remarkably, Kiba didn't try to attack her again. The crowd started to boo until two humans carefully entered the arena and fired a shot at Kiba to rile him up again. Ibiki was shouting at his champion from the stands. But the lycan seemed to have suddenly lost all interest in the lepor.

As the audience was left wondering what was going on, Naruto smiled. Kiba had seen something in Sakura when she punched Sasori. He had seen that fire in her eyes. It had probably reminded him of a time where he had that same fire and snapped the lycan out of his bloodthirsty rampage.

'The fight won't end until one of them is down.'

Naruto glanced at the lanista for the first time since the match started. Now he knew why Kiba was staring expectantly at the pink-haired lepor. He wanted her to knock him out like Sasori. 'Get him!'

Sakura jumped and blinked up at him. She looked at Kiba who was calmly licking the blood off his paws and shook her head. Naruto could hear Konohamaru talking to one of the servant slaves in an attempt to raise Naruto's bet as he continued to rage at Sakura to do something.

'Kick him in the fucking face!' Naruto roared.

'Yeah, get him!' Someone else yelled.

'Go lepor girl! C'mon, you can do it!'

Sakura stared in amazement as the crowd began to cheer for her. Ibiki glanced around incredulously. He didn't seem to know what to do. He scowled and continued shouting profanity at his champion, saying he would punish him if he didn't kill her. It didn't get any reactions until he threatened to kill his family. That's when both Sakura and Kiba leapt into action.

Kiba jumped at her, claws extended and jaws open. Sakura ran forward with less speed before stopping suddenly. The lycan crashed into the sand of the arena. Before he could get back up, Sakura lifted her leg back and delivered a powerful kick to Kiba's chin. It knocked him out instantly.

'Well, how about that. The lepor won.' Konohamaru said coldly as the crowd went wild. 'She'll still die. In the next match.'

The match ended as abruptly as it began. They waited in line to collect their winnings. After some initial confusion, Ibiki decided to hand the victory to both Kiba and the lepor. Although Naruto had wanted to ask Konohamaru what would happen to Sasori and Sakura now, he got distracted when he realized they would heading out the streets again. His mind instantly latched onto to the hopeful feeling in his chest and the thought that he might actually be able to do it. He forcefully pushed the thoughts of both Sasuke and Sakura out of his head and decided that he would try it. He would forget about them soon enough… right?

Anyway, his ankle wouldn't be much of a problem anymore, now that it wasn't painful to stand on, and he had already figured out a way to get rid of the gun. Now, all he had to do was time it perfectly.

'You look pumped. Did you enjoy the match?' The lanista pulled on the chain attached to his handcuffs. 'Hey! I'm talking to you.'

'Huh?'

'What are you thinking about, Naruto?'

'Why have you brought me here?'

'Because you showed concern for the lepor. I thought you'd like to know what became of her.'

'You thought I would enjoy seeing her struggle in a pointless battle used to entertain bored humans?'

Konohamaru's fake smile faltered. He looked rather surprised. 'You're sounding a little ungrateful, warland. It seems like your true personality's beginning to shine through.'

'You think this is funny?' Naruto said, sounding a lot calmer than he was feeling.

The lanista's eyes grew wide. He took a step back. Naruto didn't know what kind of expression there was on his face, but it was scaring the young man. He laughed nervously. 'You actually sound like you _care_. You're a predator. You eat creatures like her.'

'To survive!' Naruto roared. 'Not for amusement.'

Konohamaru jumped. His fingers were twitching towards his belt. 'You better back off, Naruto.'

'Or else?' Naruto jeered. 'Will you shoot me? Like you shot Sora?'

The lanista snorted in disbelief. 'You actually remember her name?'

'You think you're better than us?'

Konohamaru swallowed thickly. 'Yes, I will shoot you.'

'Answer my question, _lanista_!'

Konohamaru opened and closed his mouth, looking ridiculous. He didn't seem to have anticipated this. He was obviously out of his comfort zone, unsure of what to do or say. 'Of course, we are!' He yelled eventually. 'We saved you from your simple lives and put them to use. What else are you creatures good for?!'

'I pity you.' Naruto spat. 'Puny humans. You value money over lives and see death and destruction as nothing but entertainment. Your greed is insatiable and your arrogance is unjust.'

The lanista scoffed. 'That's rich coming from you! You're a bunch of barbaric cannibals. You claim to have human intelligence yet you live no differently from animals! We have offered you knowledge and science, given you the opportunity to evolve from your beastly lifestyles by giving you rules and order, structure and science – the only reason you know how to _speak_ is thanks to us!'

'The only reason why humans still exist is because mantures have never considered you worth their time!' Naruto glanced at the gun.

'Oh really? Then how is it that you have been enslaved by us, but none of our kind has been enslaved by you?'

'Because we don't need you, but you need us.' Naruto growled, smirking at Konohamaru's growing frustration. 'Face it. You're afraid of us. We're bigger than you, stronger than you and maybe even smarter than you. You know as well as I do that if mantures worked together no weapon you have ever created could stop us from annihilating you. Humans had to do _something_ to keep us from getting that idea. But look at what you've done. You have created a city where mantures, who would otherwise have kept to the laws of nature, have started working together – drawn together by their hatred of mankind. You are building your own doomsday.'

The lanista was struck dumb. He paled and began to shiver when he finally realized that Naruto had a point. 'Your… your _kind_ is easily broken. We have bred minotaurs for _years_ and never have… never has… _we_ are better than you!'

Naruto grabbed Konohamaru's arm as he pulled out the gun and aimed it at his head. He had been waiting for that. This time he was prepared and close enough to retaliate. He lifted the young man off his feet and was delighted in seeing the sheer fear in his eyes when he became aware of Naruto's true intentions.

'I'll be taking that.' Naruto plucked the gun out of the lanista's limp hand. He also grabbed the keys from his belt. 'Now, this is what we're going to do, _lanista_.'

000

_AN – Sorry for the late update. I had planned on updating every week, but… well, life's a bitch. In the last two weeks I have had very little time to write anything so I'm behind schedule. I usually make sure I have at least the next chapter written before uploading a new one to make sure that I'm always ahead. But I can just leave you guys in the dark. However, chances are that the next update might take a while seeing as I haven't even written it yet…_

_About Hinata: _

_Hinata is a character portrayed as the insecure underdog of a prominent clan. However, in the original manga she has Naruto and the shinobi training to keep her busy and standing. In my story, she has neither. From what I know, people who are insecure often develop a drinking habit, a drug habit and/or become promiscuous. Because of this, I thought that my characterization of her in the previous chapter wasn't that farfetched. _


End file.
